I want the Truth
by MadameDegrassi354
Summary: Since its a new year its a time for fresh starts. Eli is handeling his bipolar disorder, Clare and Jake are having troubles and leaving a few scars along the way. And Imogen gets exposed for who she truely is while her sister Clarissa "Clary" comes to the scene with her new friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! It's Madamdegrassi354! I'm writing this story because I'm not happy by what is happening on Degrassi. So instead of watching it I'm gonna write my own episode that I want to happen. I highly doubt it will, but this is fanfiction and I want to share my story with you! This story will have most people from season 11. I'm an Eclare lover so this will have a happy ending for them. I'll be adding my own characters to the mix as well: Clarissa(Clary), Shane, and Jordan. Clarissa is Imogen's twin sister and Jordan and Shane a new peoples that I added for fun! **

**Here it goes...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beep Beep Beep<strong>_

"Ugh" Eli slammed his fist down on his alarm clock trying to stop the obnoxious noise it was making. He buried his head deep in his pillow wishing that today wasn't his first day back at Degrassi.

"Eli! You have to wake up! Or your gonna be late to your first day back at school!" Bullfrog yelled through his closed door. He groaned and pulled himself out of bed. He walked to his bathroom connected to his room to take a shower. He turned the water on and waited for it to heat up before stripping his pajamas off and stepping into the shower.

Eli shampooed and conditioned his shaggy hair and washed his body with Axe(1) body wash. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way to his closet and pulled out his school uniform. He pulled the blue polo over his head and put the tan khaki pants on too.

_This is it,_ Eli thought, _my last first day of Degrassi._

He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed that he looked much better than he did last year; his parents kept their word when they said they were going to get him help. All summer every Tuesday and Thursday he would go to a councilor to discuss Julia, what happened at Vegas night, what happened between him and Clare, and his hording problem. Since he's back at school his meeting were changed to be on Tuesday's only.

He smirked at himself and placed his favorite necklace on and grabbed his keys to his now fixed hearse, Morty. When his parents started to realize that he was getting better they fixed up Morty and gave him back to Eli as a gift.

He walked out of his room and into the kitchen to get an apple for breakfast.

"Oh! My baby boy is a senior!" Cece cried and pulled Eli into a tight hug.

"Cece, let the boy go or he's gonna be late and we want him to start the year on the right foot" Bullfrog said.

"Mom, it's my first day back at Degrassi, I don't graduate for another 10 months, its only September" he said and pulled away from Cece.

"I know, its just that...," she sighed then continued, " you came so far since school ended and your growing up and soon enough you'll be in college and then after that have a family of your own and ..and.." then she burst out crying and threw her arms around Eli.

"Mom..." he stared at Bullfrog who also had tears in his eyes but didn't let them fall.

"Come one Cece, let him go." Bullfrog pulled Cece off Eli and held her. Eli stared at his parents for a moment and thought, _I wish I could have what my parent's have. _He did have that, but that's over and could never rekindle again.

He shook his head of the thoughts and continued his way to his hearse to drive to the most dramatic school in the world, _Degrassi. _

* * *

><p>Clare pulled on her red polo and khaki skirt and looked at herself in the full length mirror that stood in her room. She tilted her head to the side and sighed.<p>

_This is a new year and a fresh start for me_, Clare thought.

She took her purple head band off her dresser and placed it in her curly hair and smiled. She looked to her left and saw a picture of her, Adam and Eli. She took the picture in her hand and remembered the day they took it, like it was yesterday.

It was when they had to do the film project for Ms. Dawes' class. Her smile fell when she also remembered that was the first time her and Eli kissed. She would never admit it to anyone, but she really does miss him: from his sarcastic remarks to his smirk that could melt any girls' heart.

She didn't even realize that she was crying until a tear drop fell on the glass of the picture frame. She heard a honk from down stairs and her mother Helen yelled, "Clare! Jake's here!" she placed the photo frame down and fixed her makeup.

She took a deep breath and made her way down the stairs, "See you later mom" she said and grabbed her green purse and made her way to Jake's red pick up truck.

"Hey, Clare-bear, ready for the first day at school?" Jake asked then pecked her on the lips, she tried not to shutter from the nickname. Ever since school ended thing for Clare and Jake kinda drifted apart. She thought that she liked Jake, but what her heart is saying is something completely different. She wished that things would be like how they were when she was with him, but they aren't.

She pushed the thought away and forced herself to smile and say, "Yeah, I missed school. It was weird not waking up and have to deal with drama 24/7" he chuckled and began to drive to Degrassi not knowing what really is in store for them this year.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)I love the smell of Axe! whoever created the stuff is a genius!<strong>

**I hope you guys stick with this story! I know that I made the first chapter short but I just want to see how many reviews I can get and see if I want to continue this or not so click that little review button and make my day, okay?**

**~MadameDegrassi354**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, why did I have to leave New York? I enjoyed it there and it really helped me too" Clarissa Moreno said to her mom while on her way to her first day of Degrassi. She would have been at Degrassi last year with her twin sister Imogen, but she had some problems that couldn't be helped here in Canada so she had to leave for a year to get some help.

"Clary, your psychologist said you were getting better and said it would be best if you came back" her mom said taking a turn down the street onto the block Degrassi is on.

"My best friend died mom, and being in New York helped me forget about it. But being back here," she said gesturing to her surroundings, " is just going to make me start again and remember what happened that night" she said raising her voice unintentionally.

"That's why we moved over to this part of Canada so you could start fresh. Imogen loves it here at Degrassi and you probably will too; just give it a chance. Who knows, maybe you could find a guy?" Clary just rolled her eyes and opened her passenger side door when her mom pulled up in front of Degrassi.

"We'll see about that, and I'm not Imogen. Even though were twins doesn't mean our personalities are the same" Clary said shutting the door behind her and making her way up the steps of Degrassi.

She paused for a second, gripped the strap of her black leather purse on her shoulder and continued to walked up the steps of Degrassi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Clary walked to the bathroom near her locker to see how she looked. She hated the fact that they had to wear stupid uniform in a public school. She stood in front of the mirror looking at her stupid blue polo and khaki skirt.

Since the uniform was not her style she decided to spice it up a bit; she wore black and red striped tights under her skirt, black boot heals, and a small leather jacket to complete her look. Her hair is dark brown, short, and half of it was braided to the side. Her make up was simple: red lipstick, silver eye shadow and some eyeliner. To finish it off she has skull earring and the letter 'J' necklace around her neck.

She smiled at her reflection and looked to her left wen the door to the bathroom opened. A girl with light brown curly hair walked in.

"Hey, do you know your way around Degrassi? I'm new and was away wen they had orientation" Clary said to the girl in the red polo.

"Yeah, you look familiar. You sure you're new?" she questioned.

"Positive, you probably know my twin sister, Imogen" Clary said and saw that this girl straightened up a bit when she said her name.

"Oh, that..." Clary cut her off by saying, "sucks" they both laughed and the girl finally introduced herself.

"My name's Clare Edwards, what's yours?" Clare asked Clary.

"Well, Clare, my name is Clary Moreno" Clary said and they both started to laugh at the fact of how close their names are to being the same.

"I think this is a start to a beautiful friendship" Clare said and they both walked out of the bathroom and into the busy hallways filled with students catching up with their friends they haven't seen all summer.

"So what's your first class Clary?" Clare asked her.

"History with Mr. Perino in room 110" Clary read aloud from her schedule in her hands.

"That room is down this hall and the last door" Clare said pointing down the hallway.

"Why isn't Imogen helping you out?" Clare asked as they walked down the hallway.

"She wanted to get to school early to hang out with someone named Bianca" Clary said as they stood in front of Mr. Perino's classroom.

"Oh, well if you need any help throughout the day here's my cell number" Clare handed Clary a piece of paper with seven digits on it.

"Thanks, it's nice to know that I'll have at least one friends here" Clary said.

"Your great! So you'll make friends in no time! But, if I was you, I would avoid telling them that your Imogen's sister" Clare said.

"Your probably right, see you later" Clary said and headed into history.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Shane Mitchel and Jordan Les were excited to see each other after summer vacation. Shane had spent his summer in Mexico helping build houses for homeless people, while Jordan went to sports camp for the break. The two best friends keep talking while walking down the hallway of Degrassi when Shane accidentally bumped into a guy with light brown hair.

"Sorry, dude" Shane said.

"Its all good, I'm Adam" he said.

"Cool, I'm Shane and this here is my bud, Jordan" Shane said as he and Jordan bump fists with Adam.

"Hey, do you guys want to eat lunch with me later? I usually go to The Dot" Adam said.

"Yeah," "Sure," Jordan and Shane said at the same time.

"See you guys later" Adam said and left for first period.

"That kid seemed cool" Jordan said as they continued their way down the hallway to the Media lab. When they got to the class room they took their seats on the transparent green exercise balls.

"Yeah, I know his brother Drew, he's dating Katie Matlin" Shane said while logging into his computer.

"Isn't that the girl that is bulimic?" Shane rolled his eyes at his friend for listening to the crap that circulated last year.

"You know, you shouldn't listen to everything you hear" Shane said.

"Whatever" Jordan said and Ms. Oh came into the class and began to go over how eleventh grade media class is going to be like.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

It was finally lunch time and once that bell range for the end of sixth period, Eli bolted out of his chair wanting to be else where. On his way to his locker he noticed Fiona waiting by his locker. Since everything that happened the last couple of weeks at Degrassi last year, Fiona became Eli's new buddy; she accepted the fact that he is bipolar and that she needs a friend as badly as he does since all her friends graduated.

"Ready for lunch?" she said cheerfully.

"What drugs are you on and where can I get some" Eli joked and opened his locker to put his books away.

"Don't you think you already take enough meds?" she questioned.

"Yeah, but why are you all cheerful? Let me guess, a shoe truck broke down in front of the school" Eli said sarcastically as they walked down the street to The Dot.

"No. Adam invited me to eat lunch with him and his friends, your welcome to join too!" she said tossing her long brown curls over her shoulder.

"Cool, which friends?" he asked.

"Shane Mitchel and Jordan Les, their in his math and science class" she said.

"Hold the phone, since when did Adam forgive your for, you know" he said, not knowing the correct words to describe what exactly happened last year.

"He did this morning, he wanted to start this year with a fresh start" she said recalling what Adam said to her.

"Don't we all" Eli muttered.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Hey Clare, do you want to go to The Dot for lunch?_

Clary sent Clare a quick message at the end of sixth period. Soon enough Clare answered:

_Sure! Meet me at the front steps! :)_

Clary made her way to the front steps of Degrassi and sure enough, Clare was there waiting for her.

"Come on, were meeting my friend Adam at The Dot" Clare said walking down the street to The Dot.

Clary nodded and followed her down the sidewalk when Jake ran up to Clare

"Clare! Were you going? I thought we were eating lunch today?" Jake said blocking her way from continuing forward on the sidewalk.

Clare sighed and said "Today I'm eating with my new friend, Jake, her name is Clary" Clare nudged her head in Clary's direction.

"Hey, I'm Clary, and if you would, move out of our way so we can go eat?" Clary said and grabbed Clare's arm and they pushed past Jake.

"Your really going to eat lunch with this emo chick?" Jake said to Clare while trying to grab her wrist but she pulled back.

"Don't call her that and I'll talk to you later" Clare said aggressively ans the two girls walked away from a flabbergasted Jake.

"Thank, why did you defend me?" Clary asked astonished.

"No one messes with my friends" Clare said and they walked into The Dot. Clare spotted Adam and bolted to give him a hug. Clary followed behind and when Clare pulled away she introduced Clary to her friend.

"Adam, this is my new friend-" she was cut off when someone behind her said.

"Clary?" Clary knew that voice anywhere. She turned around and had the biggest smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>OHHHHHHHHH! Cliffy! I had to stop it there because the next chapter is gonna be intense! PLEASE make my day and click the little review button! <strong>

**~MadamDegrassi354 **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that I use the word "said" a lot. Its the first time I'm writing in third person omniscient and since its not first person it makes it harder(for me at least). I'm glad people are liking my new characters and thank for the reviews! (you're thinking right now, "where's the but") But,(there it is), I need more reviews! I'm not being greedy or anything, but you guys are writers too and love the fact that people tell you little things about your story too! **

**Enough of my tyrant, lets continue!**

* * *

><p>"Clary?" she knew that voice anywhere and a huge smile spread across her face. She turned around and came face to face with a pair of forest green eyes.<p>

"Eli? What are you doing here?" Clary asked and pulled him into a tight hug which he returned.

"I could ask you the same thing, I thought you were still at Bardell?" Eli questioned. They were both still standing in the middle of the dot with their friends surrounding them and watching the two reconnect.

"Okay. I'm lost. So you two know each other?" Clare asked from the sidelines. Eli looked over at Clare and she looked back and they both had the same look in their eyes: regret. Clare's regret for leaving him that day at the hospital and his regret for yelling at her when he didn't take his medication.

"How about we all sit down and we'll explain everything" Clary said and they all: Fiona, Eli, Clare, Adam, Clary, Shane, and Jordan, when to a booth on the side of The Dot. Once everyone was settled Clary and Eli started to Explain.

"Clary and I were best friends-" Clary cut him off an said "Were? Okay so I don't talk to you for a year and I'm not your best friends anymore?" she teased.

"Ugh, okay. We ARE best friends, since elementary school. I remember that people in our high school thought we were dating when we were freshman" Eli chuckled and Clary continued.

"Yeah, I love you Eli, but not that way" she laughed and then said "while in the middle of our freshman year I befriended Julia Simmons" when Clary said her name everyone got quiet;everyone except Shane, Jordan, and Fiona looked at Eli. They are the only three that have no idea what happened to Eli his sophomore year at Bardell.

Shane finally decided to speak up "Who's Julia? If you don't mind me asking" Eli explained to him that it was his dead ex-girlfriend. Then Eli asked him why he and his friend are even here in the first place.

"Adam asked us to join him for lunch" Jordan explained while flattening his brown hair with his hand. Jordan was about six feet tall and had bright blue eyes like Adam has. Shane on the other hand was completely different. He has long dark brown hair, but not too long. He is about the same height as Eli, and has green eyes any girl could fall for. Clary hadn't realized she was staring at Shane until his dark green eyes met hers making herself look in the other direction feeling her cheeks burn.

Adam cleared his throat "Can you continue, this is getting interesting"

"Julia, Eli, and me were best friends since then. As the months went on Eli and Julia's feeling for each other progressed past friends. At first, when they started dating I felt like a third wheel"

"I know the feeling" Adam mumbled positive no one heard him, but Clare and Eli did and glared at him. When Eli and Clare were dating they tried to make Adam not feel like the third wheel most of the time, but failed.

"But I soon realized that they were great together..." Clary words started to fade and she was looking off into the distance at absolutely nothing.

"From that point," Eli continued, "Julia and I were together for a long time" When Eli would talk about Julia now, he would have a smile on his face. Since he has been going and talking to someone about the things that happened, he is able to remember the good times with Jules, instead of the bad. But, even when he does talk about the bad times he had with Julia, he is able to control his temper better and not get too upset.

"Then our Sophomore year came around," Clary said taking the conversation into her hands, "Eli and Julia were so close that you couldn't even get a sheet of loose leaf between them" they all laughed at Clary's joke.

"So then how did you two lose touch over the past year?" Fiona butted in. Clary and Eli looked at one another, their stares were so intense. It was like they were having a silent conversation with one another.

"Do you want to explain what happened that night or should I" Clary asked Eli.

"Do you want to? I mean, I was there. But..." Eli's words trailed off and he looked at Clare for something, but didn't know what.

Clare finally decided to speak up, "Do you want Adam and I to explain? We understand that it's hard for you guys to talk about this stuff" Clay gave Clare a confused look.

"They know what happened?" Clary questioned.

"Adam is my best friend and Clare was..."

"I'm his ex-girlfriend" Clare filled in.

"So where do you two stand now?" Clary asked and from that things got awkward and no one wanted to talk.

"Can we please stick to one story right now" Shane said breaking this awkward tension in the air.

"Do you want Adam and I to explain or do you two want to?" Clare asked again. Clary and Eli both shrugged their shoulders and Clare began to explain everything that happened that night in march; Eli and Julia got into a fight, both said something they didn't mean and she got on her bike and road off into the night.

"While riding home on her bike she got hit by a car and died on impact" Adam said. Everyone was quiet for what felt like hours, but was only minutes.

"After that, Clary and I had both been emotionally unstable. I barley remember that two months of my Sophomore year" Eli said shaking his head. Instinctively, Clare was about to reach out and take Eli's hand in hers, but stopped.

_Your dating Jake now _she thought. But her heart was singing a completely different song. Her heart was telling her to reach out and take his hand to reassure him that everything is okay.

"I left Bardell and transferred to Degrassi to get away from everything, but running away from your problems doesn't solve them; they just follow you" Eli spoke, thinking back to every event that happened during his junior year at Degrassi: the almost stabbing, crashing Morty into a wall, Clare breaking his heart, being diagnosed bipolar; he remembered it all.

"Eli, when you left I had no one! My sister didn't care that my best friend died, my mom made me go to a physiologist to make sure I wasn't crazy after everything that happened! You were the only friend I had left and you moved away" Clary had tears falling down her face as she whispered the last part of her tyrant.

"Clary... I had no idea, I'm so sorry" Eli said realizing that when he left he didn't just try to escape his problems but also the people he loved.

"It doesn't matter now, after a month of you being gone my mom decided that t was best for me to go away for a while. I went to New york for a year to find myself again. When Julia past I had to let the anger out in some way, so I started cutting" she lifted her arm to show everyone the scars on her upper arm. Eli's eyes went a mile wide.

"Clary..." he was lost for words. He couldn't believe that Clarissa, his best friend from elementary school, was a cutter.

"Save it. You left when I needed you around and all you did was run away. Who does that?" she questioned angrily. She stood up from the table so fast that the chair fell to the floor making a crashing noise. After that she ran out of The Dot and kept on running and stopped when someone started calling her name.

"Clary! Are you okay?" Shane asked.

"Why do you care? You don't even know me?" she started walking again with him trailing behind her.

"You seemed very upset about what happened back at The Dot, I hate seeing any girl cry and I wanted to make sure you were okay" Shane said catching up to her and stepping into her path making her crash into his chest.

He placed his hands on her waist to steady her because she lost her balance. She looked up at Shane and thought,_ damn, this kid is hot! _She realized that she was staring at him when he smirk and said, "like what you see?"

she pulled away from him and started walking back to Degrassi and all she could think about is what her mother had said to her that morning, _"Who knows, maybe you could find guy". _She scoffed and continued to walk back to Degrassi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at The Dot<strong>_

"Shane! Where are you going?" Jordan yelled after him when he left to go after Clary.

"Well, this has been..." Jordan started, but didn't finish.

"Confusing" Clare said.

"Odd" Fiona added.

"Depressing" Adam announced.

"Horrible" Eli said and they all looked at him.

"I didn't even think about Clary when Julie died. How could I be so heartless?" he asked, more to himself than to the people around him.

This time Clare couldn't help herself, she pushed that little voice in the back of her head aside and took Eli's hand in hers. He looked up at her and she said, " You're not heartless,Eli. You were going through something very traumatizing and you couldn't help the actions that you did" she reassured him.

"Yeah, when my uncle died over the past summer I did some pretty stupid things" Jordan said then continued, " I was at sleep away camp when I found out. I was so upset that I trashed my whole cabin, and let me tell you, my roommates weren't happy" he said giving a sheepish grin.

"Adam, Jordan, can you guys help me organize my locker at school?" Fiona said out of nowhere.

"Sure" they said in unison leaving Clare and Eli by themselves.

They just sat in silence not wanting to break it by talking.

Clare was the first one to speak, "How was your summer?" she asked.

"Okay. My parents kept their word when they said they were gonna get me help, and I'm glad they did because I feel much better and actually happy" he said with a genuine smile. The same smile that still makes Clare's heart flutter and make her stomach do back flips.

"That's good" she replied with a smile. She looked down and noticed that their hands were twined together. She smiled softly and realized that whenever her and Jake held hands she felt nothing, but holding Eli's made her feel all tingly inside.

She looked up at Eli and saw that he was smirking.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said, his smirk widening.

"Sure.." she said.

"We should probably get back to school, unless you wanna skip?" he suggested and wiggled his eyebrows.

"The last time we skipped we got detention from Ms. Dawes and I had to scream at the top of my lungs. No thank you" she said trying to hold back a giggle.

"I'm sorry" Eli blurted out. Clare gave him a confused look and said, "What for?"

"Last year, I must have messed with you so much. Between what happened at Vegas night, Me crashing my hearse into a wall, and for screwing up our relationship in general. If I was able to take back everything that happened, I would. But you cant change the past, right?" he said looking down at the table.

Clare took her free hand and lifted Eli's chin so they were at eye level, "It's all water under the bridge, okay? Last year is over and this is a fresh start" she said and moved her hand so it cupped the side of his face. He leaned into her touch as she moved her thumb back and forth over his cheek. In that moment they both realized that they both missed this; each others company.

Little did both of them know that outside of The Dot, Jake had witnessed everything that had just happened between the two ex-lovers. He clenched his fists and stormed off to his red pick up truck and had a plan set.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhh! what do you guys think so far? enjoying my made up characters? Like where things are going for Clare and Eli or Shane and Clary? And whats going on in Jake's head? Click the little review button and make my day, okay?<strong>

**~MadamDegrassi354**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I need more reviews! Do you want me to turn into one of those authors that makes you have a certain amount of reviews for another chapter?...Didn't think so. So please review or I'm gonna start doing that! **

**Lets continue...**

* * *

><p>When Jake realized that he didn't have to eat lunch with Clare he decided to go eat with someone he hasn't seen since last weekend. He walked the Degrassi hallways looking for a particular person, then remembered where they would be right now.<p>

Sprinting down the hallway he finally made it to the JT memorial and saw who he was looking for.

"Hey, want to go out and eat?" he said taking a seat next to Imogen.

"Sure, muffin!" she said flinging her arms around his neck. He rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname and hugged her back.

About a month into Clare and Jake's relationship he realized that she would never go further than make out and needed more than that. When he finally realized that he met Imogen one day while working on the set of Love Roulette...

_Flashback_

_Jake was currently sitting at the read through in the drama room, reading for the part of _"_Fritz" when Clare was dismissed for interrupting to many times. He gave his girlfriend a apologetic smile as she left and they continued on. _

"_Imogen, when you're with Fritz in the hallway, make sure that you look really into him. Practically throw yourself at him" Eli said trying to get Imogen to understand what to do in the scene._

_Jake had never noticed Imogen til now. She's an outcast; keeping to herself most of the time or hanging out with her new found BFF Bianca._

_Eli said it would be better if they actually acted it out so they understand the scene better because Imogen was still completely lost._

"_Jake, stand here; Imogen move to the left a little" Fiona directed._

"_Go ahead and start the scene" Eli said taking a seat next to Fiona at the gray rectangular table._

"_Come on Fritz, I wanna have fun! You're twice the man Ari is!" Clara said walking towards Fritz seductively. Jake was so caught up in the swaying of Imogen's hips that he almost forgot to say his line. _

" _I would NEVER pass down the opportunity to corrupt a saint like you" Fritz said huskily and started moving closer to Clara. They both met at the middle of the stage and Clara wrapped her arms around Fritz neck and pulled him down to kiss her. Neither of them had EVER experienced a kiss like this, it was so incredible that they didn't even hear Fiona say Cut._

"_CUT!" Fiona tried again and the two teenagers pulled apart almost immediately, both secretly wanting it to continue. _

"_Great guys! That was so convincing. Just one thing, Jake when you do the kiss can you put your hand on the other side of Imogen's face?" Eli asked completely oblivious to the fact that the kiss was just more than acting. _

"_Sure" Jake said. Eli said that they were done for the day and that they could go home. While Jake was getting his bag to head home he couldn't keep his eyes off Imogen. Her perfect little body, the deep shade of brown her eyes and hair is, and her crazy personality. He wanted her, BADLY. He could care less about Clare, yeah he does enjoy making out with her but, Imogen's kisses are just... wow._

_Eli and Fiona left before Imogen and Jake did, leaving the two alone was a big mistake. The second the door closed Jake made his move. He walked over to Imogen and Crashed his lips over hers; she immediately kissed him back as frantically just wanting more. Blindly they walked to the table and he lied her down and climbed on top of her. From their things got heated..._

_A half and hour past and both Jake and Imogen were panting heavily and putting their clothing back on._

"_I had fun" Imogen said tucking her red polo back into her khaki skirt._

"_Me too, wanna do this again sometime?" Jake asked her already knowing the answer by the blush crusading her cheeks._

_Her smile faltered when a thought came to mind, "What about Clare" she sneered. _

"_What about her?"_

"_Aren't the two of you dating?" _

"_Yeah, so? She's a complete prude and I'm not getting any" he said in a matter of fact tone._

"_So were just gonna fool around?" She asked stepping closer to him, trailing her hand down his chest making him shiver._

"_If you want to, but its gotta stay a secret though" she thought about if for a minute and said yes._

_Flashback over_

They drove in Jake's red pick-up truck to The Dot to get some coffee, then head to Imogen's house to "Eat".

When Jake went to go get the coffee he saw Clare and Eli talking and holding hands. Even though Jake doesn't care about Clare he HATES Eli. Yeah, he _did_ like him when they did the project for Mr. Perino's class, but then Eli had made Jake and Clare talk and say that he loves her when in all honesty, he doesn't.

Jake wasn't happy that Eli was holding his girlfriend's hand, he was so mad that he stormed off and went back to his pick-up truck.

"Where's our coffee?" Imogen asked agitated that he took so long.

"I didn't get any because I saw Clare and Eli in The Dot holding hand!" he yelled. Jake may not realize it, but he has anger issues. Imogen tried to reach out and take his hand, but he just slapped it away leaving a mark on her hand.

"What the hell Jake!" Imogen cried while cradling her left hand in her right.

He realized what he did and immediately apologized, "Imogen, I'm so sorry!" he said taking her hurt hand and lifting it to his mouth and kissing it.

"All is forgiven" she said giving him a sweet kiss.

In the back of Jake's mind all he knew exactly what he was going to do later...

* * *

><p>Later on that day Clare had gone home to get some homework done. All she could think of is how everything with Eli is finally working out and that he is finally happy. Sitting on her bed doing her social studies homework she heard her front doorbell ring. She got up from her bed and made her way to the front door.<p>

She opened it and wasn't surprised to see Jake standing their.

"Hey Jake, want to come in? My mom is working late again" Clare said stepping aside letting Jake in. once he was inside Clare felt like something was off with him; the way that he looked at her think of the saying, "_If looks could kill.."_.

"Is everything okay?" she asked taking a seat next to him on the couch; he had his fist clenched.

"Oh? I don't know, Clare? How's Eli?" he stated angrily. She was taken aback by his anger and got up, but Jake pulled her back down forcefully by the wrists in a bruising grip.

"Jake! Your Hurting me!" Clare cried, she tried to break away from him, but his grip only got tighter.

"I'm hurting you? What the hell was that I saw at The Dot today? Hm?" Jake yelled.

"I was having lunch with Clary, Eli, Jordan, Shane, Fiona, and Adam. Whats wrong with that?" Clare started to uncontrollably cry, which angered Jake even further. He let go of her wrists and smacked her across the face making her fall to the ground clutching the right side of her cheek.

"Stop crying you lying bitch!" he screamed.

"I SAW YOU AND ELI BY YOURSELVES AT THE DOT! DON'T LIE TO ME!" he yelled once again and kicked her hard in the ribs and left her a crippled mess on the floor.

* * *

><p>Today would have to be the best day for Eli, he made up with Clare, his best friend Clary is back in his life after so long, and everything is content.<p>

He stared at his ceiling for hours just replaying what happened today. If the rest of the year was going to be like this for him, he wouldn't mind. The one thing that didn't make sense was that Clare was so affectionate to him today; holding his hand, touching his face. All he could thing is, _does she still have feeling for me? _He shook his head at the thought, _she's with Jake now and they love each other..._, he fell asleep with that thought in mind, along with many others as well.

* * *

><p>The next day Clary was actually excited to go to school for once in her life, she was glad that she was able to make new friends so fast. Last night all she could think about is Shane's nice green eyes. The last time she had a boyfriend she dumped him because he was only using her to get to Imogen.<p>

She walked through the hallways of Degrassi heading for her locker when she noticed Shane waiting by her locker.

"Hey, should I be afraid I have a locker stalker now?" Clary joked.

"Very, I always stalk the beautiful new girls at school" he said with a smirk. She blushed at his comment and then remembered, _I'm Clarissa Marie Moreno! I do not, on any circumstances, blush!_

"Uhh..T-thanks, S-shane" she stuttered, _What the fuck is wrong with me? _

His smirk widened and said, "We didn't formally meet yesterday. Hi, I'm Shane Mitchel, but you probably already knew that" he stated smugly.

Clary scoffed and said, "I'm surprised they let you in the school with your big ego and all"

he chuckled, "I keep some of it at home, school regulations and all" she started to giggle.

_Great, _She thought, _now I'm giggling. If I start to have the need to breaking out into song about this guy, someone shoot me please! _

"Well, Shane Mitchel, I'm Clarissa -Clary- Moreno" Clary said.

"Its a pleasure to finally meet you where no one is trying to find out where they've been for a year" Shane said making Clary giggle again. He lifted her hand to her mouth and kissed it, all she could think is, _his lips are so...soft!_

Clary wanted to hit her head against the wall for thinking and doing all these things. Yeah she has flirted with other guys before, but it feels different with Shane.

Shane moved closer to Clary and whispered in her ear, "See you around, _Clarissa Moreno_" he said in a husky Spanish accent rolling his 'R's'.

She stood their dumbfounded and sighed like a love sick puppy, _God! What is this boy doing to me?_

She shook her head and opened her locker.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? <strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**~MadamDegrassi354**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anyone else dying from lack of Degrassi? Or am I the only one? So for my last chapter I only got a minimum of 2 reviews and on my part that is saying that I'm a bad writer and need to do something to get more reviews. So if I ask you guys what you want to see then PM me and I'll make it happen, or if you want me to make an EClare one-shot on something you want to see then I'll do it!**

**Back to the Story..**

* * *

><p>Weeks have past and Clare hasn't told anyone about what Jake has done to her. The day after he had hurt her he came by her house and apologized to her and she accepted it and felt like a complete idiot for doing so. She wanted so badly to break it off, but was afraid he would hurt her again and having to act like nothing happened is killing her slowly.<p>

She stood in front of her mirror and lifted her shirt to show the purplish blue mark across her stomach where Jake had kicked her. She decided not to go to the beach with Alli today because then she would have to explain why she is all bruised.

Clare sighed and pulled her shirt down and flinched from the pain in her wrists. Luckily he handed left a mark their or she would be in deep trouble. As for her face he only left a scratch that she easily cover up with some make up.

She was glad today was Saturday, her mom had to work all day and wont be home til late, and Jake said he was going to his cabin with his dad for the weekend leaving her to relax in peace. She took her laptop and walked down her stairs into her living room and plopped down on the couch.

She regretted doing so because a sharp pain coursed through her because of the bruise. She doesn't understand why Jake acted the way he did, he isn't the same guy she met last year.

Clare opened her laptop and signed into Aim; she glanced at her buddies to see who was on, but she highly doubted anyone was because of how beautiful it is outside.

_**Ding!**_

Clare glanced at her new message and smiled when she noticed who it was from.

**Eli-Gold49: Hey Clare, y r u on the comp. On such a beautiful day?;)**

Clare smiled and then replied:

**Clare-e23: y r U on the comp. On such a beautiful day? :p**

**Eli-Gold49: ah, got me their Blue. So seriously y?**

**Clare-e23: felt like relaxing and stuffs, u?**

**Eli-Gold49: I just got nothing to do :(..**

**Clare-e23: cute. U can join me my house and we can be lazy together**

**Eli-Gold49: is that and invitation?**

Clare laughed at the memory of when Eli asked her to hang out for the first time.

**Clare-e23: in ur words 'Do u want it to be?' **

**Eli-Gold49: yes, yes I do want it to be. Lol **

**Clare-e23: then come on by whenever, door's open.**

**Eli-Gold49: want me to bring anything?**

**Clare-e23: umm..., nope. Actually ice cream! :D**

**Eli-Gold49: haha, okay c u in 10.**

_Eli-Gold49 has signed off._

Clare signed out of Aim, closed her laptop and placed it on the wooden coffee table. She turned the TV on and flipped through the channels trying to find something interesting to watch. She smiled when she found a show she loved watching when she was younger, it was called (1)The latest buzz.

She was so engrossed in the show that she didn't hear the front door open and close.

"Seriously, The latest buzz?" a voiced said from behind Clare. Clare screamed and jumped up from, the couch to see who was behind her.

"Trying to give me a heart attack, Eli?" she yelled while placing a hand on her chest. He just stood there and doubled over in laughter.

"Oh? So you think this is funny, Goldsworthy?" Clare said in disbelief.

"Very" he made out between laughs. She huffed and picked up a pillow from the couch and chucked it at him.

It thumped him on the head and he said "Ow" and it was Clare's turn to laugh.

"Something funny, Edwards?" he said walking towards Clare.

"You said ow because of a pillow. That is just sad.." She shook her head in a fake disappointment.

"You really shouldn't throw things at your guests" he stated jokingly.

"Well, it is a throw pillow" they both broke into a fit of laughter and after a few minutes they calmed down from their high.

"So what ice cream did you bring?" Clare asked.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough" he said while holding up a plastic bag.

"Yay! My favorite!" she cheered.

"I know, that's why I got it" he said as they walked into the kitchen to get spoons and bowls for the ice cream.

Clare being Clare just took the lid off the tub of ice cream and ate right from it with a spoon from the top drawer.

"Really Clare? You could be normal and use a bowl like everyone else" Eli stated amusingly.

"Normal? Really? Being normal is over rated" she popped another spoonful of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in her mouth and some of it missed her mouth and Eli chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"You have some..here, I'll get it" Eli took his thumb and whipped the little bit of ice cream from the corner of her lip. Before he pulled his hand back Clare licked his thumb and his eyes widened from her actions.

Clare had no intentions of doing that, at all. She looked at Eli and noticed he was as shocked as she was by her actions. They just stood there for a few minutes and she took the tub of ice cream and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with Eli following behind.

Needless to say, things just turned awkward.

All Clare could think is,_** Why did I just do that? Even when we were dating I had never, NEVER done anything like that.**_

_**What just happened? Clare did just about the sexiest thing I have ever seen and I still can't believe it happened. Am I dreaming? **_Is all Eli could think at the moment.

* * *

><p>Clary decided to walk over to the park for a little bit and practice her archery. At her old school they had an archery team she was apart of. She started taking archery in the seventh grade when she got a crush on this guy named Jason Hernandez. But when she started in the club she really only focused on the archery and completely forgot about whats his name.<p>

Clary never really fit in anywhere before, it was always her and Eli all the time. Some people thought they would grow apart over time, but they were wrong. Clary still smiles at the memory of when she first met Eli in the first grade, in Ms. May's class. She had to sit next to Eli during reading time and they would always get in trouble for talking.

She came back to reality and raised her black bow and pulled the string back with two fingers-that also held the arrow in place-to her cheek and aimed at the tree that she placed a paper with a bull's eye on it. She let go of the string and the arrow went sailing, the arrow hit dead center of the paper and Clary smiled.

"I still got it!" she said cheerfully. Clary walked over to the tree and tried to pull the arrow out of the tree, but it wouldn't budge. For a good ten minutes Clary tried, with everything she got, to get the damn arrow out of the tree, but it just would not come out!

"Having problems?" Someone said from behind Clary. She turned around and her chocolate brown eyes met forest green eyes.

"I'm fine, just go on with whatever you were doing" she waved Shane off and began, again, to tug at the arrow.

"Okay I will." Shane said and made no movement and just leaned against a tree. He just looked at her, her short brown hair and the way she only braided it to one side, or how she was wearing black skinny jeans with black flats and a dark purple flannel with a blood red tank top and a 'J' around her neck that fell right on her chest. The one thing he didn't understand was why she wears such dark clothing while she is such a colorful person. Yeah, Shane had only met her a few weeks ago, but somewhere along the way they made this connection and neither of them know what it is.

"What are you doing?" Clary shouted over her shoulder, and as far as Shane could tell, she was very frustrated.

"Going on with whatever I was doing" Shane explained and smirked knowing it just pissed her off.

"So you were stalking me again, I think you might have a problem" Clary gave up and ended up kicking the tree and muttering "Dumb ass tree."

Shane pushed off the tree he was leaning on and walked over to the tree Clary was trying-but failing-to get the arrow out of. Without any effort he was able to get it out without a problem. Clary just stared at him in disbelief.

"How did you..." mouth gaping, Clary just stood there dumbfounded.

"I'm a very strong person" he stated smugly. She rolled her eyes and took the bow from his hands and placed it back in her duffel bag that she kept her archery gear in.

"Why are you here?" Clary stated and slugged her bag strap over her shoulder and leaned against the tree that wouldn't give back her arrow.

"It's nice out today and I wanted to go for a walk in the park" Shane replied.

"Okay. Well I'm gonna get going, see you in class." Clary started to walk away, but Shane stopped her.

"Wanna hang out? I have nothing to do and I want to get to know you better." Shane took a step closer to her and she feels like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest.

She tried to recompose herself and looked up at him, "Sure, wanna go to The Dot for some food?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me." They walked down the street to The Dot. The bell dinged when they walked through the door and they settled themselves in a booth near the window.

"Hey, my name is Peter, I'll be your server. What can I get you two?" while Shane was looking over his menu Clary checked him out. His dark brown hair fell perfectly on his head, bangs covering his right eye a little. He wore a black V-neck T-shirt with blue jeans and green and blue DC skating shoes.

"I'll have a cheese burger with fries and a chocolate milkshake." Clary said and handed Peter her menu.

"I'll have the same, but with a vanilla milkshake." Shane handed peter his menu and he walked away to get their orders cooked.

"What, don't like chocolate" Clary asked.

"I'm allergic to it."

"Your what? How can you be allergic to chocolate? That is a serious problem!" Clary said flabbergasted.

He chuckled, "It really doesn't if you've never had it before." Clary is pretty sure her jaw just hit the table.

"Never had chocolate? I don't think I can be friends with you!" she teased. They both laughed and soon enough Peter came back with their food and they continued to talk about everything and anything. Clary found out that Shane enjoys skating, helping build homes for homeless people, and works at The Dot on Thursdays and Tuesdays. Shane found out that Clary spent her last year in (2)Bellmore, New York, enjoys making ceramics, and plays the violin.

When they were done eating the sun was about to set and Clary knew she had to be home. Clary reached into her bag to get out $5.50 to pay for her meal but Shane stopped her.

"I got it" he said and handed Peter $20 and told him to keep the change. They walked out of The Dot and headed back to the park because Shane had brought his car, but they didn't take it to The Dot. When they reached the parking lot Shane pulled out his car keys and hit the unlock button and the lights flashed on a nice white truck.

"Nice ride" Clary said and made her way to the passenger side door, but Shane beat her to it and opened the door for her. She smiled at his actions and got in the truck; he closed the door behind her and jogged over to the drivers side and got in. Clary gave Shane the directions to her house and it turned out that she lives a block over from his house. He pulled up to the front of her house and looked at the white picket fence that went around the yard, the large oak tree that stood on the side of the tan colored three floor house.

Clary turned to Shane and said, "Thank you for driving me home and paying for Dinner, I haven't had this much fun in a while." It was true, she hadn't had a great time in a while. When she was in New York for the year she had stayed with her cousins in Bellmore and had to attend Kennedy High School. Since she was new at the school no one wanted anything to do with her, either you known everyone since kindergarten or you didn't know anyone at all.

"I had fun too. I'll see you on Monday Clarissa." She usually hated it when someone would call her by her full name, but when he says it it sounds, beautiful. He winked at her and she got out of the car and made her way up the concrete walkway and unlocked her front door and waved goodbye to Shane.

"Someone has a crush" Imogen said teasingly from the living room. Clary just ignored her and made her way to the stair case, but Imogen stepped in her way.

"Move Imo" Clary said assertively.

"Can we please talk? You were gone for a year and I missed my twin! You have been here since July and you haven't spoken one word to me!" Imogen cried.

"Gee, I don't know. I wonder why I haven't spoken to you?" Clary said sarcastically and pushed past Imogen.

While walking up the stairs Clary could hear Imogen say in a saddened voice, " I didn't mean to do what I did, it just happened. I'm sorry." Clary stopped, wanting to go down there and give her sister a hug, but she couldn't. She can't forgive Imogen for what she did, Clary always forgives people, but this time, she just couldn't.

By the time Clary made it to her dark purple bedroom at the end of the hallway, she had tears streaming down her face and clutched the 'J' on her necklace.

"Julia.." she turned her lights out and dropped herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep. Ten minutes ago she was having a great time with Shane, and now, ten minutes later, she is mourning her dead best friend. She hasn't cried herself to sleep about Julia in months, _**Whoever said "Time will heal the heart," should get slapped in the face.**_ Clary thought. Its been almost two years and her heart is broken; being held together by Elmer's glue and everyone knows that that stuff never dries.

* * *

><p>"Okay, how the hell did you watch this show when you were younger, Clare? Its preposterous!" After about and hour of watching <span>The latest buzz<span>, things had gotten less awkward for Eli and Clare.

"Hey! I love this show! How cool would it be if you could work on a teen magazine seen by your whole country!" Clare said trying to defend her favorite show.

"Okay, I'll admit that is cool, but what is wrong with that Wilder character? Seriously, that kid eats like a thousand sandwiches!" Eli watched as Wilder, in a green shirt and black shorts, make a sandwich about the size of himself.

"And he is also obsessed with Aliens! And what is with the fear of pony's? And people say I have problems" they both started hysterically laughing. These were the times that they missed, the laughing, talking, and just being around each other in general.

"Hey, at least he isn't a complete jerk like Noah. I never really liked him" Clare said scrunching her face.

"Oh, so you have a crush on Wilder, I see." Eli wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she pushed Eli playfully.

Clare crossed her arms and pouted and said, "No"

"Sure...whatever helps you sleep at night"

"I don't have a crush on Wilder" she said trying to convince Eli, but didn't work.

"Uh-hu" he smirked and she rolled her eyes. The front door opened and closed and Clare's mom came in.

"Hey Clare, I was able to get of early tonight-" Helen turned around and saw Eli sitting on the couch not expecting to see him.

"Oh, hi Eli. I haven't seen you in a while." Helen walked over to the couch and gave Eli a hug. Helen always liked Eli, it was Randal who had a small problem with him, but nothing serious.

"It's nice to see you again Ms. Edwards" Eli said politely.

"Oh, Eli. Call me Helen. Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm going to order in some pizza." Helen said. Eli looked over at Clare and she had a smile on her face.

"I'd love to Helen, thank you" Helen walked into the kitchen to order the pizza.

"I'm all Latest buzzed out" Eli said stretching and Clare giggled.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"You reminded me of a black cat stretching after it has awaken from a nap." she said still giggling.

"Hmph. I've been compared to many things, but a cat. No." Soon enough the pizza came and they ate in the dining room. When they finished Clare and Eli went into the back yard and lied down on two lawn chairs. They looked up at the star lit sky and the full moon; the way the sky looked was something you would only imagine in a dream or your favorite vampire novel.

"How have you and Jake been?" Eli asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"Okay, I guess. I don't know, he's been very distant lately and I don't know why" Clare was careful not to mention what Jake did to her a few weeks ago.

"Maybe things will get better?" he said trying to get Clare to feel better.

"Possibly, but I don't want to be in a relationship with him anymore.." she spoke softly not even realizing she said it at all.

"Why?" he asked.

"I just don't feel anything for him that I thought I did" Clare can't believe that she is talking about Jake with Eli.

"So your saying you never loved him?" he questioned.

Clare just realized at that moment that the only reason she went out with Jake in the first place was to get over Eli, but she never did. At this point in time Clare noticed her feelings for Eli never changed and that she still loves him.

Clare realizing this made her cry. After this whole time she has been trying to get rid of her feeling for Eli, but in the whole process, she just made them stronger. Clare must have sniffled loud because Eli looked over at Clare and noticed her eyes all glassy and the tears running down her face.

"Clare, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry,-"

"No, it isn't your fault. I guess keeping my emotions in for so long...they just finally came out." Clare said trying to hold back tears that threaten to fall, but fall anyway.

Eli got up and walked over to Clare's lawn chair and held out his hand to her and she took it and he pulled her to her feet. He pulled her into a hug and she cried into his chest; he rubbed her back trying to calm her down. After a few minutes she was done crying, but they stayed in the embrace; they needed each other more than they thought.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)My favorite show when I was younger, besides Degrassi<strong>

**(2)Where I be from!**

**Sooo? what did you think so far? To let me know click the little review button, okay?**

**~MadamDegrassi354**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My laptop charger thingy broke and had to get fixed! But now I'm back!**

**Lets continue, shall we...**

* * *

><p>"Ugh! This is way to hard Shane! I can't get it in!"<p>

" Clary, move your body to the left a little, ah! Their you go!"

"Your both idiots, this is how you do it" Jordan took the basketball from Clary and got it into the hoop without any effort. At the moment Clary, Shane, and Jordan were in gym class and Clary is lost when it comes to sports. Shane tried to help her, but just made matters worse.

"I think you should just stick to bows and arrows, Clary" Shane commented and caught the basketball when Jordan threw it to him.

" Haha" Clary replied sarcastically. Shane handed her the ball and told her to try again, sh got in front of the basket and shot the ball at the basket and it went in.

"Oh my god! I actually got it in! In your face Jordan!" Clary yelled with a triumphant smile.

"Fine, fine! I underestimated you skills!" Jordan admitted.

On the other side of the gym Imogen watched as her sister had easily fitted into her new life at Degrassi. Imogen didn't think it was fair that it was so easy for everyone to love her sister like that. Don't get her wrong, she love Clarissa, they were best friends. One thing happened and everything fell apart for the two siblings. Clary doesn't want anything to do with Imogen anymore, after that horrible night, nothing was the same.

Imogen sighed and walked over to Bianca who was sitting on the bench taking an unprepared for the day.

"Hey, do you know anything about the new chick?" Bianca asked while filing her blood red nails.

"Yeah, she's my twin sister Clary, she just transferred this year."

"You have a twin sister? Since when?"

"Since I was born, she was just in New york for the year visiting our family" Imogen explained. A few minutes later Coach Armstrong saw Imogen sitting down and told her to get back to playing basketball.

For the rest of the period Imogen watched how Shane would sneak a look at Clary without her noticing.

Imogen always wanted a guy to look at her like that, admiring from a far, wanting what they could not have. She knew it would have never worked out with Eli, he was to caught up with Clare to even notice her.

At Bardell Eli didn't even notice her, even though he was at her house almost every single day since the first grade, he has never seen her. Imogen didn't always looks the way she did, she used to be a normal girl with light blue skinny jeans and pink tank tops. But she thought if she dressed more like Clary and Julia he would see her, but no, he didn't. After a while she liked her cooky look and just went with it, not caring what others thought about her.

Starting at Degrassi was a good thing for her, she was able to start fresh and try to win the guy she had always wanted, Eli. But the thing is he was dating Clare when she changed schools, but she could tell Eli was loosing it. She had no idea that Julie's death had effected him so much. She didn't really care much for Julie's death, more happy because she had a chance! But then her chance was taken when he moved away. So Imogen came up with the idea to move so her sister would feel better then to have a constant reminder of what was.

When Eli and Clare broke up it was time for Imogen to make her move, she even transferred into his theater class so she had a better chance. She tried out for his play and got the lead, since he was also the male lead it made it even better. But when they made out in his house it turned out that he was thinking about Clare and that made Imogen mad. So she did what she does best, get rid of insolent little girls.

But Eli being the good guy he is bailed her out, so at that point she just gave up on Eli and decided to focus her self on someone else.

She seen Jake around a few times, knows that he dates but never keeps a girl around ever since his parents got divorced. She knew he was dating Clare, but didn't care. Jake wanted Imogen and Imogen wanted Jake. So for the past couple of months he has been sleeping with her without Clare having a clue.

The one thing that is bothering Imogen the most is that EVERYTHING revolves around Clare Edwards, so it just about time that she tries to get rid of that "problem." So she started to think of a plan and an evil grin came across her face when she got it.

* * *

><p>"Okay class, were going to do a project on a famous author. Get into groups of two and I will give you your author you'll do a paper on. This project counts as two tests so I do recommend that you do your best!" Ms. Dawes said to the Class. The funny thing is that Clare and Eli happen to be in the same English class again.<p>

Clare turned around in her seat and faced Eli, "Do you want to be partners? Your really the only person I know in this class an-"

"I'd be happy to be your partner" Eli replied. Clare moved her desk so it was next to Eli's and Ms. Dawes walked up to the two with a smile on her face.

"Ah, I see I have my two brightest students in the same class again, I guess things are okay now?" she asked. Clare gave Eli a confused look.

"Yeah, were friends again" Eli answered.

" Such a pity that Adam isn't in this class anymore, at least I still have two of the three misfits still." Ms. Dawes handed them their author and walked away.

They both smiled when they saw on the card was Chuck Paulnik, then Clare's smile fell when she remembered what Ms. Dawes said.

"What did Ms. Dawes mean by 'I guess things are okay?'."

"She knew we broke up last year because she is a very nosy teacher" Eli explained.

"Oh, I didn't know that. How did she find out?" Clare asked.

"I was having problems writing the script for the play so she told me to ask you for help, but she didn't know that we broke up so I told her then."

"Okay, so what are we gonna do for the essay?"

"How about we talk about some of his background, like where he's from and stuff, and talk about one of his most successful books which happens to be Fight club"

"That's a good idea and since we both know the book so well it will be and easy essay to write" Clare and Eli both decided to hang out after school at his house to work on their project.

* * *

><p>Shane, Jordan and Adam were hanging out at Adam's house after school working on the chemistry homework. Jordan and Shane had became great friends with Adam after their first meeting at The Dot. They both know that Adam is a FTM and they don't see him any differently, all they see is the awesome dude that he is.<p>

"SO, Shane. Have you made a move on Clary yet?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, have you? You been friends with the girl for a few weeks, it time to make a move!" Jordan butted in. Shane sighed and turned around from the desk he was sitting at in Adam's room and looked at his two friends.

"Guys, it isn't that simple. Clary is different than most girls, and no I don't mean she dresses different I mean she doesn't care what people think, everyone loves her, and she's so creative." Shane flipped his bangs out of his face and looked at his friends who burst out laughing.

"Dude, your so in love with this girl!" Jordan exclaimed.

"Gosh, you sound like Eli when he started to fall for Clare" Adam said with a goofy smile.

"You guys are annoying" Shane muttered and turned back around to do his homework.

After a few minutes Shane's phone buzzed and it was a message from Clary.

_Hey Shane, are you doing anything? I'm bored..._

Shane smiled and replied:

_I see that you just can't get enough of me..._

A few minutes later his phone buzzed again.

_Ugh, could u b anymore conceded? _

_Yes I can, wanna go to the park?_

_Sure, I'll pick you up in 10 mins_

_kk_

"Guessing that was you lover?" Jordan said and wiggled his eye brows. Shane scoffed and flipped him off. He packed all his things and headed out of Adam's house to Clary's.

**At the park**

Shane and Clary have been walking he trails of the park for about and hour and came across the tree where Clary got the arrow stuck in and laughed.

"Whats funny?" Shane asked.

"That's the same tree that stole my arrow from me" she stopped and pointed to the whole in the old oak.

Shane smiled and laughed.

"Come on, I wanna show you something." Shane took hold of Clary's hand, making her blush, and walked down this small stone path that led into the woods. After a few minutes they stopped and in view was an open grass field that was breath taking.

Clary was speechless for once and stared in awe, it may have been just a grass field to anyone but for Clary, it was everything. She has been so out of touch for the past two years due to Julie's death and now, because of Shane, she feels like she's living again. Tears started to form in her eyes and a few fell free, Shane saw her crying and had no idea what to do.

"Clary? Are you okay? Did I do anything wrong?"

"No, the complete opposite." she turned towards Shane and gave him a hug, which he returned. She was so small compared to Shane, he wasn't that tall but to Clary he was because she is only five feet and three inches tall and he was about close to six feet, but not their quit yet.

They lied down on the grass and watched the sunset, it was so beautiful: the blue sky turned to a pink purple color with a hint of yellow from the setting sun. This moment meant a lot to Clary, she finally understood her feelings for Shane, but she knew they could never be. She hasn't been able to keep a stable relationship because if she got too close to someone she might tell her secret and that isn't a good thing. For the past two years this secret has been eating her alive, not being able to tell the truth hurts so much.

"Clary?" she turned and looked at Shane, he looked gorgeous. You could see his green eyes perfectly, his long eye lashed and the few feckles on his face and his hair was all messy, a hundred percent sexy. For Shane Clary was like a goddess, Aphrodite would be jealous. Her short brown hair was in curls today and a cute little pink and black skull head band sat perfectly on her head.

He sat up and so did she, he took her face in his hands and tilted her chin up. It took Clary a few minutes to process what was going on, but she still didn't pull away. Shane's lips met Clary's for the first time and everything just stopped, she threaded her fingers in his hair and tug slightly making him groan. He pulled her closer to himself and fell backwards on the ground softly, lips moving in sync, nothing could ruin this moment for them.

* * *

><p>Clare and Eli were currently sitting in Clare's bedroom doing the English assignment on Chuck Paulinik. So far they had gotten where he is from, how old he was when he started writing, what year he was born and so on and so forth.<p>

"Ugh, I'm done!" Eli sighed and fell back on Clare's bed.

"We still have to write the conclusion, Eli!"

"Can we write it later? I'm done." he moved so he was laying on her pillows and got comfortable, crossing his ankles and all. Clare walked over to her bed and stared down at him and shook her head.

"Comfortable, Elijah?" she said crossing her arms and a smile playing across her lips.

"Very. Now go make me a sandwich" he pointed towards the door.

"Excuse me? I don't think so, if u want a sandwich go make it yourself" she scoffed.

"You shouldn't be rude to guests..." he smirked knowing he starting to get on her nerves.

"Unwanted guests.." sh mumbled jokingly. With that Eli got up and started to tickle her and she laughed uncontrollably. Somehow they ended up on her bed with Eli on top of her and holding her hands down while his free hand continued to tickle her.

"UNCLE! I give up!" she said between laughs and then said ouch when her shirt came up a little and Eli touched the bruise on her stomach.

"Clare, are you okay?" he asked concerned looking at the now fading blue/purple mark. It was hard for Clare to breath right now, 1) for the fact of how close her and Eli are, 2) that he just touched the bruise Jake had given her not too long ago.

"I...uhh..." she had no idea what to say, she knows she can't lie and even if she tried Eli would see right through it.

"Did Jake do this to you?" he asked while examining and lightly touching the tender skin.

"He...he..." Clare started to cry and panic, she had no idea what to do. But something deep down told her to tell Eli everything and so she did. When she was done explaining everything Eli was pissed but was more worried about Clare's well being.

"Clare, if he's doing this to you then break it off. And I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me" he cupped the said of her face and she sighed.

"I'm afraid he'll hurt me again if I try to break it off. Eli, I saw a side of Jake I didn't like, at all. I saw all the hatred in his eyes, the triumphant smile he got when I passed out on the ground, I'm so scared..." she whispered and silently cried.

Eli couldn't bear to see his Clare like this. He paused for a moment and thought, _did I just say my Clare? _He shot the thought away a lied down and brought Clare with him. She curled into his side and cried into his chest like she did the other night.

"You know I'll always be here for you, Blue. Forever and always."

All Clare could think is, _why did I let him go? _And then they fell asleep on her bed, good thing it was Friday.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...i have no idea what I just wrote, but I hope you guys like it! Sorry about the delay! And if you guys want me to do a one shot or something PM me! Review please! <strong>

**Things to think about till I update:**

**What do you think Imogen's plan is?**

**What do you think Clare is gonna do about Jake?**

**What do you think Clary's secret is?**

**~MadameDegrassi354 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I got a totally of zero reviews for my last chapter...thank guys! You know how to make a girl feel special! I'm still going to continue if I get reviews or not. But here is where the real Drama starts to unfold.**

**Here you go...**

* * *

><p>Clary and Shane continued to kiss until they ran out of breath. He was on top of her, laying comfortably between her legs while kissing her neck. Clary was in heaven; she couldn't believe that Shane actually likes her back. She pulled his face back up to her lips, wanting to feel his lips again when he pulled away to look her in the eyes.<p>

"Clary, what does this make us?" he asked panting, his sparkling green eyes staring into her brown ones.

"What do you want us to be?" she asked out of breath as well. He looked her deep in the eyes and he knew what she wanted.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Clary has never felt so happy in her life until that moment. She nodded her head, Shane smiled and leaned down to capture her lips is a deep kiss. Clary swore she saw stars, no matter how cheesy that sounded.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you Monday morning Clary" Shane said as he dropped Clary off at her house. She pecked his lips and got out of his truck and waved from her front steps as he drove away. She sighed contently and opened her front door. As she was walking up her steps to her bed room she heard noises coming from Imogen's room.<p>

"Stop, don't tease me!" Imogen giggled. Clary, with a confused look on her face, walked over to Imogen's door quietly and listened.

"Sorry, but its so much fun" a deep voice purred, Clary wondered why the voice sounded so familiar.

"Jake! Please, I want you so badly" Clary's eyes went a mile wide and she barged right into the room not caring what she may see. When she entered the room she saw a topless and pants-less Imogen and a shirtless Jake Martin.

"What the HELL is going on?" Clary yelled. Jake immediately got up and looked at Clary, and Imogen covered herself with her sheets.

"Clary! What are you doing home?" Imogen screamed. Her face was so red you could mistake her for an apple.

"Oh gee, I dunno. Oh right. Walking in on my sister about to sleep with my best friend, Clare's, boyfriend!" she yelled sarcastically. Jake was completely confused, he didn't know that Clary was Imogen's sister. Then another things dawned upon him; Clary is Clare's best friend. All Jake was thinking was, _Shit! Clare's gonna find out and I'm done for!_ Shit was definitely what he just stepped into. Jake grabbed his shirt and ran from the room on his way to Clare's house before she can find anything out from Clary.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Few hours earlier<strong>_

"Clary, where you going?" Imogen asked standing in her twins bedroom door way.

"Out, won't be back til later. Bye" was all Clary said and walked past her sister and down the stares out to Shane.

Imogen sighed and headed back to her room and sat down on her dark blue sheets and stared at her indigo walls covered with band posters.

_What am I going to do about my Clare problem? _Imogen thought. She doesn't understand what is so great about this girl? She's not that thin, her hair is all poofy and she has these stupid freckles on her face? How is that attractive. As for Imogen she's tall, skinny, and has long straight brown hair, the girl of most guy's dreams.

"But not his.." she sighed thinking about Eli, she may have a secrete relationship with Jake, but he doesn't love her, he just wanted her body. Well, that's what she thought anyways; if Jake really liked her he would break up with Clare and go out with her, right? She threw he pillow in frustration. She is just so sick of everyone loving Clare! Imogen doesn't understand why she doesn't like Clare.

"Because she's a little virgin Mary who probably thinks sex is yucky" Imogen laughed at her comment and she knew she had to get rid of this child and knew how. All she had to do was get Jake on her side to help with the plan, but she knew that would be hard considering its his girlfriend and all. When it comes to getting rid of people she's an expert. Like the time she-

**Buzz...buzz..**

_Hey, can I come over? I'm bored_

_-Jake_

she replied,_ Sure_, and he was over in a matter of minutes. When the front door opened he was standing their holding a teddy bearand a rose. He handed them to her and gave her a peck on the lips. She didn't understand why he was acting like this, usually he would show up and they would get right down to business.

"What are these for?" Imogen asked taking the bear and rose from his hands and closing the door behind him. She placed the presents on the table as he made his way to the couch and sat down, she sat next to him waiting for an answer.

"The thing is Imogen is that I actually am starting to fall for you, I actually have been since last year when this all started, when we started to hang out. With Clare their something missing, but when I'm with you everything is amazing..." he trailed off looking her straight in the eyes as she started to tear. She has never felt so cared for in her whole life. She threw her arms around him a pulled him into a hug. That was the first time that she didn't have Eli on her mind, or Clare, or the fact that her twin still hates her. All that mattered at that moment was them. They pulled away a little and they started to kiss, in a matter of seconds things got heated. He was trailing his lips up and down her neck making her all hot and bothered when she moaned and said they should take this to her room. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she sucked on his neck while he walked them up the stairs to her bedroom.

He dropped her off on her bed and crawled on top of her and kissed her while he played with the hem of her shirt. He looked up at her for permission and she smiled, reassuring him; he pulled her shirt off and she did the same for him, knowing she didn't need permission. She ran her cold hands over his heated hard chest causing him to moan in pleasure from the contact. He leaned down and started to kiss her again, but with passion he didn't know that he had. His tongue was battling it out with hers, at some point her pants came off and she just lied there in her undergarments.

His hips started to move against hers and she moaned when he came in contact with her center. She wanted him so badly.

"Stop, don't tease me!" Imogen giggled. Jake swore he heard a door slam down stairs but ignored it and continued to tease Imogen.

"Sorry, but it's so much fun" he said in a deep voice.

" Jake! Please,I want you so badly" and then Imogen's bedroom door swung open to reveal a furious Clary.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present time<strong>_

Jake drove his red pick up truck to Clare's house considering he wasn't going home and he just practically ran from Imogen's house. He was so confused. Imogen never mentioned that Clary was her twin, then again how could he not notice it himself since they have the same brown eyes and dark brown hair.

He continued to drive until he reached a stop light; you might not be able to tell but Jake was a little afraid of Clary. For one thing she's related to Imogen which probably makes her as deceiving and manipulative as her. And for the fact that she is best friends with Clare and is probably going to tell her what just happened between him and Imogen.

Jake was so frustrated that he pounded his fist on the dash board making his hand turn red and start to bruise. _I fucking hate you Clary! Why did you have to come home and walk in on me and Imogen?_ The light finally turned green and drove down Clare's street and parked in front of her house. He wasn't sure why he came here, he knew he didn't care for her, but she does care for him and does make him feel better, but he would never admit that.

He knew he had to get to Clare before Clary did so that he could make something up or just make Clary look like she lied and Imogen the bad person._ I'll tell her that I went to Imogen's house to work on a project when she jumped me, that will work. _With the crazy record Imogen holds, Clare would believe anything because of how naive she is.

Clare and Eli where still asleep on Clare's bed. Its only about eight o'clock, but after Clare cried her eyes out she fell asleep in Eli's arms, when he was about to leave she woke and asked him to stay.

"Please don't go" she asked and he caved, she knew how much he loved her blue eyes, but didn't know that they were his weakness too. He crawled back into bed with her and she buried her head in his chest again as he lied the blankets on them. He felt his eyes go heavy and then he fell into deep sleep cuddled up next to the girl he knew he would never be able to get over.

He felt so bad that Jake is abusing her, especially knowing that he is the reason why; he hated the fact that he couldn't do anything to save his blue eyed beauty knowing he promised that he wouldn't. But that didn't stop him from coming up with a plan to get it out that he's hurting her.

After a while Clare started to move and noticed that an arm was wrapped securely around her, making her feel safe. She hasn't felt safe in a long time, not since Jake started to abuse her. She looked up to see Eli had woken up and he smiled at her. She returned the smile and yawned, she looked at the wall clock and noticed that it was ten.

"Good evening Mr. Goldsworthy" Clare said looking back up at Eli who was looking right back at her. There was a shift in the air and things seemed to change. Eli rolled over so that he was hovering over Clare; he smiled down at her and said, "Good evening to you too, Ms. Edwards."

Clare really didn't know what was going on; she is so confused. Why isn't she telling him to get off her or why did she even tell him to stay? _Because you still love him_ her conscience kept telling her and she knew that it was right. Nobody else is able to make her heart race this fast, no one can make her blush at any moment, no one had ever loved her as much as he has. He was made for her and she can't believe she gave it all away because of one incident.

Clare wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer; their lips brushing as Clare says, "Eli...i think I still lo-"

Her bedroom door came crashing opened and in the door way stood a furious Jake; "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh, what mess has Clare gotten herself into this time? What do you guys think? And this is where things start to unfold so the plans and secrets will soon be revealed my little readers. PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>

**Yours truly,**

**~MadameDegrassi354**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back!**

**Okay. Lets get to the drama shall we?**

* * *

><p>No one could understand how happy and alive Shane was. When Clary said yes to being his girlfriend everything seemed to fall into place for him. After dropping off Clary at her house he went to work his night shift at The Dot.<p>

"Hey, Mark." Shane said walking into the back room and to his locker.

"Hey, man. How's it going? Haven't seen you in a while." Mark said closing his locker and sitting down in a faded green desk chair.

"Its actually going great. I finally got the girl of my dreams.". Shane sighed.

Mark got up and gave him a high five and a pat on the back. Ever since the incident with Eli, Mark has become more of a social person and even was able to talk to Eli, Clare, and Adam, without any problems.

"That's great! Who's the lucky girl?" Mark asked.

"Clary Moreno...she's just so...amazing..." Shane replied dazed.

"Wait. Moreno, like Imogen Moreno? She has a sister?"

"Um.. I don't know. She never mentioned Imogen."

"If I was you I would watch out because Imogen is crazy in the head, more then anyone I know and who knows how her sister would be like. If I was you I'd go talk to Eli because he dated Imogen for a little bit last year, at least that's what I've heard" With that Mark got up and left the room. Shane sat there wondering; M_aybe they're related. Moreno is a common last name, right? Even if they're related it shouldn't matter, I like her a lot._

* * *

><p>Clary paced her bedroom wondering what she should do, she has way too many things on her mind right now. Between her kiss with Shane and then her walking in on Imogen and Jake getting it on like a couple of rabbits! She sighed and fell back on her bed, she looked to her left and saw a picture of her Eli and Julia when they were thirteen.<p>

"I wish you were here Julia, I need your help." Clary spoke softly while picking up the old picture. Clary talking to her dead best friend was normal for her, no matter what,she knew someone would be listening even if they were dead.

Clary couldn't stand being at home anymore so she took off. She walked out off the house down the street until she came to a cemetery. Walking up to the big black gate she felt the sadness the place repelled. It was so silent that she was afraid to breath,the only noise was made by a crow cawing from the top of a head stone far away on a hill.

She pushed on the old gate and it gave way with a loud squeak. She walked down a long row of head stones til she came to the one she was looking for. Kneeling down she traced over the letters on the stone; JULIA SIMMONS. MARCH 14, 1995-2009.

"Hey. I know I haven't visited in a while, I was away visiting my family in New York ." Clary spoke to the headstone. She started telling "Julia" about everything that was going on and how Eli was and what just happened between her and Shane.

She stopped and then started to speak again, "I don't know what Eli has told you about Clare, but I hope they were great things. I'm not replacing her with you, you'll always be my best friend, and I love you, but I think its time for me to say goodbye for good. I've made new friends and I'm finally happy...this will be the last time I'll visit you. Goodbye Julia you were always like a sister to me, a better sister than Imogen could ever be." with that Clary left the cemetery in tears and walked to The Dot to talk to Shane.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Dot<strong>

Shane looked up from the counter when he heard the bell on the door, when he realized who it was he dropped his note pad and went immediately to Clary. She looked so alone, so sad, so..._afraid. _

"Clary! Are you okay? What happened?" Shane said frantically looking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine. I just came from the cemetery, I was saying goodbye to Julia." she sniffled and looked up into Shane's forest green eyes.

"What do you mean saying goodbye?" he asked. Clary walked to a booth and sat down and Shane sat next to her and took her hand in his. She smiled lightly at their clasped hands, his strong hand in her fragile one.

"I realized that I'm finally happy and that its time for me to move on, to bigger and better things" she squeezed his hand when she said the last part. He smiled at her and cupped her cheek and brought his lips to hers for a sweet kiss.

Clary pulled away and smiled at Shane and remember what she had to tell him.

"When I went inside after you dropped me home I walked upstairs and I saw Jake and Imogen making out in Imogen's room."

"What?" Shane asked shocked.

"They were going at it like rabbits! Shit, I think I might be scarred for life!" Clary exaggerated and laughed when she saw the horrified look on Shane's face.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I can't just go up to Clare and be like, 'Hey Clare, you boyfriend was making out with my sister in her room today can I borrow some lip gloss?' yeah that will go okay. We just became friends and I don't want to lose that." Clary sighed and lied her head on Shane's broad shoulder.

"Well if Clare is an understanding person then everything will be okay; I have to ask you something." Shane said looking down at Clary.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Imogen was you sister?"

"Actually were Twins..." Clary said sheepishly.

"Your twin.."

"Is that a problem?" Clary asked innocently.

"Well I don't know. Because I have heard crazy ass things your sister has done and-"

"And what? Do you think I'm some type of crazy person like my sister?" Clary cut him off.

"No! I didn't-"

"Didn't what? I know my sister is a nut job and we maybe twins, but it doesn't mean that I'm like her. Were two completely different people." Clary started to cry and pushed Shane out of the booth so she could leave.

"Clary! Wait! I didn't mean-"

"Just forget it! Forget everything, forget us!" Clary yelled. Shane just stared at her in shock, everyone in The Dot was looking at the new found couple fall apart.

"W-what?" Shane mumbled.

"Might as well, everyone leaves me at some point why wait to feel the hurt later when I can just deal with it now? First Julia dies, then Eli moved away and now you turning on me!" with that Clary ran out of The Dot as fast as she could, she finally stopped when she reached the park that she and Shane were at earlier that day.

Clary collapsed next to a large oak tree and sobbed, she didn't know how long she cried for but her phone started to ring. She pulled it out and noticed that it was Clare and answered.

"Hey Clare-"

"Clary I need your help and fast! I at 26 Queen Street, hurry!" Clare yelled into the phone and Clary swore she heard Jake in the back ground and Clare screaming.

"Clare! Are you okay?" and then the line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated but I didn't get my laptop back till a couple of days ago. I hope you guys like this chapter, things are starting to come into play now and I hope your really enjoying it! Please review!<strong>

**~MadameDegrassi354**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry io havent updated in a while, I've been so stressed and i had no time to write and, yeah!

Here you go! :)

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Jake yelled as he tore Clare's room door open.<p>

_Few minutes ago_

Okay, I might be lucky. For all I know Clary might not have said anything yet and I'm in the clear. Jake snorted, _yeah right_. He turned the engine off to his pickup truck and got out, and walked up the steps into Clare's house. He walked up the oak satire case that lead up stairs and down the hallways to Clare's room.

When he got to her room he heard talking. He heard a guy chuckle and instantly got furious and barged into the room.

_Present time_

_Clare's POV_

Oh god! Why the hell is Jake here? Instinctively I pushed Eli off me and got up from the bed. Jake looked so mad. What if he tries to hurt me again? I don't think I could handle another beating... I was too distracted to even realize Jake charging at me until I felt my body hit the wall with a loud thud and I fell to the ground.

Everything hurt. I couldn't move, the pain was over bearing. I could barley hear what Eli was yelling at Jake.

"What the fuck is your problem!"I heard a thump and I tried to look to my left and I saw Eli on top of Jake beating the crap out of him. I closed my eyes and tried to move. I looked up at my bed and noticed my phone; I tried to reach for it but it hurt for me to move. I sucked as much energy I had left in me and reached up and grabbed the phone from the bed. I leaned my body against my bed and dialed Clary.

"Hey Clare wh-?"

" Clary, I live at 16 queen street! Hurry!" I said frantically. Jake had hit Eli square in the jaw knocking him out. I screamed as Jake came and took my phone out of my hand and threw it as the wall shattering it.

"WHY THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE CLARE!" Jake yelled as he grabbed my arms in a brushing grip and threw me onto my bed. I tried not to cry but I couldn't help but let a few tears fall. I felt a sharp pain in my face when Jake slapped me. I looked down at the floor and noticed Eli wasn't moving, but he was still breathing which was good. His hair was tasseled, his lip was slip open with a

little blood, and a red mark on his left cheek. My poor Eli...

I could hear the sound of someone breaking into the house and feet running up the stares. Then everything turned black.

* * *

><p><em>Clary's POV<em>

Oh my god! Clare needs my help, I knew their was something off with that Jake character. I ran down the street to my house and ran to Imogen's room. She was laying on her bed playing with her hair.

"Imogen! I need you help, it's an emergency!" I said frantically.

"With what?" she asked sitting up.

"It's Clare! I don't know what going on but I need to get there fast and I need your help!" At this point I was in tears and afraid I was going to loose another friend.

Imogen's a face turned dark at the mention of Clare's name.

"Why should I help you?". She asked.

"I can't afford to loose another friend. Do you want to be the reason why I loose another friend?" I yelled.

" I-I...". Imogen didn't say much, she knew what she did last time and she owned me. She grabbed her car keys and we were on the road on the way to Clare's house.

* * *

><p>On the way to Clare's house we stopped and got Shane from work. He looked so messed up. His long black hair was all messed up, his eyes were red and he had a bruise on his hand. Did I cause him that much pain?<p>

We pulled up to Clare's house and we ran inside. As we made it into Clare's room I saw Jake hovering over Clare ready to punch her.

"I swear to god, if your punch her I'll personally rip you balls off!" I yelled pushing Jake to the ground.

"Don't hurt him! Jake!" Imogen cried and ran to his side.

"Imogen what are you doing?" I yelled. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Eli getting up from the floor. Shane ran to go help him and I went to make sure Clare was okay.

"Clare. Clare, sweetie wake up." I heard a small moan escape her and I smiled in relief.

"C-Clary? Is that you?". Her eyes widened and she started to get up, but I stopped her.

"Eli! Are you okay?" She pushed me away and got up but almost fainted.

"Okay, what's going on?" I heard Shane say while helping Eli off the floor.

"Jake came in here and started to beat the crap out of Clare and then I started to hit him and then he knock me out!". Eli yelled.

"Because you were making a move on Clare!" Jake yelled from the floor.

"I want doing anything! I was comforting her because you were abusing her!" Everyone gasped when they heard that. Wow, dramatic much?

"I have never touched her in my life." Jake said getting up from the floor, Imogen still by his side.

"That's a load of crap! What, so I gave these bruises to myself?". Clare screamed and pointed to her face.

"uh..." Jake stood there dumbfounded.

"let's go Imo." Jake said taking her hand, but she pulled away.

"No." she said.

"What? You didn't say no, not to me." Jake's face was turning red again, an obvious sign that he was getting angry.

"Wait, why would Imogen go with you?" Clare asked.

"Oh, so Clary didn't tell you? Wow and I thought you guys were best friends." Jake had an evil gleam in his eye, I was so hoping he was going to just go and storm out dramatically, but no! Theirs always that damn twist!

"Tell me what?" she looked at me and I froze. Okay this can go many ways...

I took a deep breath, "When Shane dropped me home before I went to Imogen's room and I walked in on Jake and Imogen going at it." Could this get any worse?

"What!". Okay, maybe it can.

"You've been cheating on me with Imogen! How long?"

"Since Love Roulette." Jake said with a smirk. Heartless much?

"You've got to be friggen kidding me!" Then Clare turned to me and yeah, mad is an understatement...

"I was going to tell you but then I got into a fight with Shane and I forgot?". It sounder more like a question than a statement.

"Ha ha! Sure you were." Clare said sarcastically but not in humorous way.

"Clary's telling the truth. I made her upset and she ran off. And I'm sorry Clary. I didn't mean what I said. I know you and Imogen aware two completely different people, you not crazy. But I am crazy about you." Awe. Even as cliche as that was it was perfect.

"Shane." I moved to Shane and gave him a hug. It's only been a few hours and I missed him so much.

"This isn't fair!" Imogen yelled. I turned to look at her and she had this crazed look in her eye, something I haven't seen since Eli and Julia were together.

"What isn't 'fair'" I asked.

"You've only been at Degrassi for 3 months and you've had more luck than I had at that damn school! It isn't fair! You get the guy, you have you best friend back, and you get to be fucking happy! But me, nothing! I get absolutely nothing!". I think my sister just fell off the crazy train...

"Imogen let's go!". Jake yelled and yanked her arm.

"I'm not going anywhere! Especially not with you!" She pulled away from him and walked towards Clare's desk chair.

"If you don't go with me I swear to god I'll tell everyone your secret.". Oh god no! Please tell me he doesn't know my sisters secret.

"Jake shut up!". Imogen yelled.

"Jake, don't. You won't be just hurting her but others in this room too." I explained and tried to persuade him.

"I don't fucking care about the Emo kid. I'm actually being a good person, he deserves to the know the truth, don't you think your best friend deserves the truth Clary?"

"Your crazy." was all I said.

"Maybe, but not as crazy as Imogen." he smirked.

"Wanna know what really happened the night Julie died, Eli?" Jake said, oh no!

"Jake shut up!" I said.

"What do you mean?" Eli said, I didn't want him to find out this way, and definitely not today.

"The drive who hit her, it was **Imogen**." And that's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Reviews? I don't know how this turned out so let me know what you think. And oh, boy. What's gonna happen next?<p>

~MadameDegrassi354


	10. Chapter 10

*IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE*: Okay, so last chapter a big secret of Imogen's was revealed. For the next 2-3 chapters I'm doing all in flashbacks to when Eli and Julia were together and the days leading up to what had happened the night she died. Its all written in italic, and I'm sorry if that bothers you.

Here goes nothing...

* * *

><p>April 20, 2010 (two days before Julie's death)<p>

_Dear Journal,_

_Things have been great between me and Eli. I love him sooo...much. Two weeks ago we exchanged virginity's and it was the best decision I could ever make. Sure I maybe only 15, but he's worth it. But something has been bothering me. Okay, more like someone. Clary. I know that she and Eli are just best friends, and she's my best friend too, but is their something going on between her and Eli? I mean, no. right? *sigh, he's always with her all the time and he never hangs around me as much as he does with her, am I jealous? Of course! Who wouldn't be? Maybe I'm just over reacting like usual. Whatever._

_Love, Julie _

_Julia closed her journal placed it back into her back pack. She was currently in detention because she came in late that day to science. _

"_Stupid Ms. Barge, I could be hanging out with Eli right now." she muttered and placed her head down on her arms that were folded on her desk. A couple of minutes had passed and she could hear a chair being pulled over to her desk. Julie looked up and was met with a pair of chocolate brown eyes. _

"_Hey, Julie Simmons. Why are you stuck in detention on such a beautiful day!" Imogen praised in a squeaky voice while rising her arms to underscore. Julie WHISHED that it was Clary who showed up and not Imogen. Don't get her wrong she "likes" Imogen enough to deal with her almost everyday, but if she wasn't Clary's twin, she would never be friends with her. The funny thing is that Eli has never actually met Imogen before, sure he has seen her a few times but didn't really know the new her. _

_Julie looked out the window and sighed, "I'm here because I was late to class this morning."_

"_Oh, why were you late? Having too much fun with Eli Goldsworthy in the parking lot?" okay. That was wayyyyyy too specific. How did Imogen know that he was the reason why she was late to class? Then again, it is a logical question considering they are dating; god. Julie's head sure did hurt._

"_Actually, yeah. How did you know?" Imogen just sat there and stared at her before answering her. Julie noticed that Imogen's style was changing. She kinda looked more like Clary and herself; darker clothing and colorful streaks in her hair. Imogen was such a girly girl. Pink shirts, blue jeans, and ballet flats. What happened ? Julie wondered._

"_Well, you two are inseparable! Duh!" Imogen replied a little too cheerfully._

"_Okay...you probably should go. Before.."_

"_Ms. Simmons, you're free to go. I better not see you here again." Ms. Barge said and left the room. Julie was getting up from her seat and accidentally dropped her bag._

"_Crap." _

"_Let me help you!" Imogen was already in her knees picking Julie's things up._

"_No, its fin-" she couldn't even finish her sentence before she yelled, "done" and handed Julie her bag._

"_Thanks, Imo." Julie then left the class room to go catch up with Eli. But little did she know that Imogen had stolen her journal that held all of her secrets. _

* * *

><p><em>Later on that day Imogen went home to do a little "reading." she plopped down on her bed and opened Julie's journal. <em>

"_Sooo stupid." Imogen said aloud, talking to herself is normal for her. Considering her only friend is Clary and somewhat Julie. She never liked Julie, mostly because she had Eli. Imogen had always had a crush on Eli, but could never have him. He never noticed her, mainly because he was into girls who were "different." _

_Imogen flipped through the journal and cringed through the way too detailed things. When she finally reached the last entry she almost died from laughter._

"_You've got to be kidding me!" she couldn't believe that Julie is jealous of her sister. Well, us Moreno twins are quite dashing, Imogen thought. But she wasn't so sure what she should do yet. Her plan is to break up Eli and Julie, and get rid of her completely so that they can never get back together, but she doesn't know how..._

"_Oh my gosh!" Imogen screamed as an idea came to her._

"_IMOGEN! Is everything okay? I heard you scream." Mrs. Moreno yelled from the laundry room down the hall. _

"_Yeah, mom! Just a stupid spider!" she ran to her desk and plopped down in her swerve chair and opened her blue dell laptop._

"_Okay sweet heart."_

_Imogen sat and thought out the perfect plan to get rid of Julie. The only problem is that she has to hurt the only friend she has, Clary. What she doesn't know won't hurt her, Imogen thought. _

_Opening a new document on her laptop, she made a plan: _

_1)give back Julie's notebook and make up some lame excuse to why I had it._

_2)Make plans with JUST Julie_

_3)convince her Eli is cheating on her_

_4)tell her that Clary and Eli have been sleeping together since middle school_

_5)make Eli look like a bad guy_

_6)tell Julie to talk to him_

_7)make sure they fight_

_8)kill her_

_An evil smirk crossed her tan face as she saved her "project" and password protected the document. She didn't care that she would hurt her sister when Julie dies, and Eli will need a shoulder to cry on and Imogen will be there with a box of Kleenex. _

* * *

><p>Okay, okay. I know that you guys wanted me to do longer chapters but I have to do the flashbacks real short. The only reason is because I'm doing it day by day leading to the accident, its so much easier for me to type them short so you get the important background info, okay? And when the flashbacks are over I promise that the chapters will be full length!<p>

Reviews are appreciated! Haha.

~MadameDegrassi354


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, remember that all this is still flashback!**

**Lets continue!**

* * *

><p>April 21, 2010(one day before Julie's death)<p>

_It was exactly six days before Clary's birthday and Eli has no idea what to get his best friend for her special day, she's turning 16! He's been looking though stores for the past three hours and couldn't find a thing for the girl, "why is this so hard!" Eli said in frustration._

_Him and Clary are practically the same person, so why can't he find her a damn gift! He sighed and sat down on the mall bench. _

_**Buzz...**_

_Eli took out his Black Berry, and smiled at his text;_

_Hey sexy, where you at? -Jules_

_At the mall shopping for Clary, I have no idea what to get her. Come help me? ;) -Eli_

_Ill get my mom to drop me off, be there soon 3 love you! -Jules_

_Okay, Love you too -Eli_

_Soon enough Julie showed up to the mall and she and Eli started to walk around the mall hand in hand. They stopped in a few shops, but Eli ended up buying Julie somethings instead of Clary. Eli loves Julie, but there's something she isn't telling him though. She flipped out on him last week when he decided to hang out with Clary instead of going to the movies with her. _

_He pulled Julia to a secluded area of the mall and took a seat on a bench near a pretzel stand._

"_Jules, what's going on?" he was always concerned about her and it annoyed Julie sometimes; he cared too much._

"_What do you mean?" she wouldn't meet his eyes with her own, a sign that she's lying to him._

"_You know what I mean, Jules. Last week you had a problem with me hanging out with Clary, its has never bothered you before." he really didn't know. When it came to Clary he would drop everything and do it for her, she's his best friend and Julie knows this. But Julie his GIRLFRIEND, she should be the one taking up all his time not some other girl! _

"_How do you know that?" She snapped. She really didn't want to get into this right now, especially not in the middle of the mall. She has spent the last six months of their relationship acting as if Clary wasn't a problem, but she is. What if he one day decides to be with Clary instead of her, it would kill her. Eli was her world, her stars, her moon; her everything. She didn't want to loose that to someone who might actually be better than her. Don't get Julie wrong, Clary is her best friend too, but she has always been jealous of her._

_Clary has it all. The money, the perfect family, and can get any guy she wanted. And over all she's beautiful. With shoulder length brown curls with pink strips and has curves in all the right places. The dark clothing she wears makes her look like a dark angel, but in a good way. And what if one day Eli would want her instead of Julie? _

_Eli took Julie's hand in his and looked deep into her eyes, "Julie, I know you. And please, calm down. Lets just talk about this."_

"_Talk about what? The fact that you care for your best friend more than your own girlfriend! If Clary needs you you go running in a second, but if its me you just say some crap and think that will work, but no! It doesn't! I'm your GIRLFRIEND! I should be getting more attention than that Slut!" she couldn't stop the word before it came out of her mouth and she regretted it instantly. She was so mad that she wasn't even thinking clearly. But in some strange way she felt at little good for finally saying it. _

_No word could describe the look on Eli's face; anger, hatred, upset. He felt a whole bunch of emotions and had no idea what was going through his head right now. He let go of her hands and walked away from her._

"_Wait! Eli! Please, come back! I didn't mean to say it!" She got up and started to run after him, at this point the whole mall was watching this go down. _

"_Eli, I'm sor-" he turned around and gave her a cold look._

"_If you're sorry than you would have never said it in the first place. How dare you call Clary that! She's our best friend, YOUR best friend. Why say such hurtful words?" he didn't wait for her answer, he just kept walking and she didn't follow him. She knew he was right, he always is. _

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clary's house<strong>_

_Sitting on her bed waiting for something to happened because she was soooo...bored. Eli said he was doing something important so Clary had nothing to do. Sure she could hang out with Julia, but lately Clary has been getting these weird vibes from her and its best to stay away from Julie when she's mad at you. She could do some crazy shit._

_Clary remembers this one time in the seventh grade; Nichole Zinney had accidentally walked into Julie in the hallway at school and made her books fall. Later that day an ambulance showed up to school because Nichole had been pushed down the stairs at school and got two broken legs. Ever since that day happened Nichole wont go near Julia or stairs, she has to use the school elevator to get to the other floors of the school. Poor girl._

_**Ding dong.**_

_Clary got up and walked down the hall to her front door and opened it to see a very upset Eli. She didn't question anything and let him inside without asking what was wrong because she knew what was up. It was normal that he and Julia had a fight, whenever they had one he would ALWAYS go to Clary for advice on how to fix the problem at hand._

_Eli sat down on the couch and Clary being Clary just sat in his lap like she always does and gave him a hug. Resting her head on his shoulder as his arm circle around her and held her close. He was so pissed off at Julie for saying such a thing about Clary, their best friend! And hearing Julia call Clary a slut also made him very upset, he cares a lot for Clary, he's not going to lie about that. He would do anything to protect her even If it is from her own friend. _

"_Eli, what happened?" Clary pulled back and looked at him. His eyes were blood shot red, his hair was all tasseled, gosh. He was a mess._

"_She said something and I don't want to repeat it. It was awful Clary. God, I'm so sorry." he plead and pulled Clary back into another tight embrace. She didn't understand, what did Julia do?_

"_Eli, can you at least tell me who it was about?" Clary calmed him down by rubbing his back, it always works._

_His body tensed at the question and its best that she waits for him to tell her. He may seem like this tough guy on the outside, but he's as weak as everybody else on the inside. Clary waited until he was ready to talk it felt like hours but he finally did._

"_It was about you Clary. She called you an awful name. I don't want to repeat it. Please don't make me say it." _

"_I won't. But why? Why did she call me this name?" Clary asked._

"_I think she's jealous of how close we are. Ha,ah. Didn't mean that literally" They laughed and he seemed okay. _

"_But, were just friends. And can you please tell me what she said, I'm dying over here!" _

"_Fine. But I warn you. Its pretty mean and definitely not true." Eli explained._

"_Just tell me!"_

"_She called you a slut" _

"_..."_

"_Clary, are you okay?" Eli asked her. He put her at arm length and watch a single tear fall down her face. _

"_Cla-" before he could finish her name she was sobbing into his shoulder and now it was his turn to calm her down. Clary has been Julia's friend for the past six years. She would never expect her to say such a thing, not to her. Sure Julie has said things about other girls, but when its you, it hurts. A lot. _

"_I can't believe she said that!" she sobbed. _

"_Clary, please. Calm down. I hate seeing you cry." _

"_I can't believe my best friend called me a slut!" she looked at Eli and her make up was ruined. Black streaks ran down her face. _

_This went on for a few hours and Clary finally calmed down and fell asleep in Eli's arms. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom down the hall. He lied her down on her mattress and pulled the purple comforter over her. He kissed her cheek as always and left her room and walked to Imogen's room._

_He knocked on the door but their was no answer so he just wrote a note to Clary to call him when she wakes up. He walked down the hall and left Clary's house. _

_The door down from Imogen was creaked open until Imogen herself came out. She had been there the whole time Clary and Eli were talking. Stalker much? In her hand held the evidence that will help Imogen get rid of Julia once and for all. _

_Walking to her bedroom she opened her laptop and put her memory card from her camera in. she clicked 'upload' button and added three photos to her password locked document. _

"_Now its time to put my plan in motion." Typing in her password she called Julie to see what she was doing later. _

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I think the flashbacks are going to last for another 2-3 chapters, not sure yet because I know where I'm going with this story so I'm gonna have to add in the additional info. So what did you think? Click the blue review button and make my day, okay? :)<strong>

**~MadameDegrassi354 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so I might be slacking in updating this story. I am going to continue and finish it, I promise! I just have driver ed and work so its hard, and plus I like to read. So anyways, this is still flashback and will be in italic, sorry if it bothers you. :) **

* * *

><p>April 21, 2010(one day before Julie's death)<p>

"_Who the fuck is calling me?" Julie groaned as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She noticed the caller I.D. Said Imogen and decided to ignore the call. She didn't want to deal with that girl today, especially with what just happened. _

_**BUZZZ...BUZZ...**_

"_Ugh!" she pulled her phone out of her pocket again and just answered._

"_What do you want, Imogen?" she yelled into the phone._

"_I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out. I heard what happened between you and Eli and just wanted to cheer you up." Imogen's voice cheerfully chirped. Julie felt bad for yelling at Imogen, she didn't do anything wrong. But how did Imogen know what happened between her and Eli? _

"_How did you know me and Eli are having problems?"_

"_How about we go out for pizza and I'll explain everything to you."_

"_Sure, I'm already at the mall. So just come here and meet me at Mario's Pizzeria." Julie agreed._

"_YAY! Okay, I'll be there in ten!" Imogen squealed into the phone. Julie, walked to the food court and ordered two slices of pizza, one for her the other for Imogen. When she sat down at a booth she saw Imogen's bobbing head looking for her._

"_Imogen!" Julie yelled trying to get the brunet's attention. She turned and smiled at Julie while skipping over to the table and taking a seat. _

"_Hey, Julie! Thanks for the pizza!" they started to eat and it got really silent. For some odd reason things felt off for Julie. Sitting here with Imogen made her feel uncomfortable and she had a feeling that she needed to run. But no. she couldn't, she had to find out why her and Eli's relationship wasn't doing so well. _

"_So..." Imogen said awkwardly._

"_Okay, cut the crap. What do you know." Julie wasn't one for games and just wanted to get to the point of their meeting._

"_Okay. About and hour ago Eli showed up to my house looking for Clary. He was crying and Clary invited him in to talk. He sat down on the couch and she sat in his lap an-"_

"_She what?" _

"_Yeah. She sat in his lap and asked him what was wrong but he wouldn't tell her why so they just hugged for a very long time and he cried on her shoulder. But in my opinion they were way too close physically." Imogen took a bit of her pizza and looked at Julie for her reaction. Her face was red, her eyes filled with rage, and her fists clenched. She was pissed. Imogen smirked slightly so Julie wouldn't see, enjoying that fact that her plan is working the way she wanted it to. _

"_OMG! Is he cheating on me with her?" _

"_Wait? You didn't know?"_

"_Know what?" Julie said darkly, eyes we narrowed on Imogen and she could feel people staring to look their way. Imogen made a shushing motion to get Julie to quiet down._

"_You and Eli have been dating since middle school, correct?" Imogen asked already knowing the answer._

"_Yes. Since the 8th grade. Why?"_

"_Did he tell you that he was a virgin the first time you guys slept together?"_

"_Yea."_

"_He lied to you. He and Clary have been fooling around since the summer of going into freshman year of high school. I can't believe he would lie to you." With that one sentence Julie flipped. She took her food threw it out and grabbed Imogen and pulled her to a more secluded area of the mall. Sitting down near a fountain she turned to Imogen._

"_Before I totally loose it, I need to know everything, EVERYTHING that is happening and what he is doing with Clary behind my back." Julie said through clenched teeth. As an answer Imogen took out her Black Berry and showed Julie the pictures that she took with her camera before. Pictures of Clary in Eli's lap, them hugging each other, and them laughing and smiling. _

"_Oh, I almost forgot. I have your note book. Remember the other day when you dropped your bag? Well you left your book behind and I took it, I didn't have a chance to give it back to you though." Handing the black notebook back to Julie, Julie pulled Imogen into a hug. _

"_Thank you, Imogen. I think you're the only real friend I have left." Imogen started to feel bad for what she did, but then remembered her plan. She needed to get rid of Julie in order to be with Eli. When they pulled away Imogen gave Julie a fake smile._

"_You and Eli should talk. Figure things out. But wait until tomorrow, let everything you just heard settle in before you make any decisions." _

"_Okay, that's a smart thing to do. Thank you, Imogen. I guess Eli wasn't the guy I thought he was." She sniffled and wiped at her eye. _

"_Anytime, just be careful. And when you do talk to him don't believe a word he says, its complete bullshit and lies." _

_Julie nodded her head, "Okay."_

"_Oh, and don't talk to Clary. She feels really bad for what she is doing and don't be mad at her. Eli pressured her to be with him." _

"_Don't be mad at her. I'm furious! She slept with my boyfriend and acts as if they're just best friends, bullshit. I'll be mad at her if I want to be. I'll talk to later Imogen, my moms here to pick me up." with that Julie walked out of the mall to her moms blue truck._

_Imogen sat there wondering what to do next. Going on her phone she looked at the list she made a few days ago and crossed out a few things. All that is left to do is get rid of her, but how?_

* * *

><p><em>Eli sat in his bedroom thinking of today's events. He and Julie got into a serious fight over Clary and he just doesn't know what to do. Julie hurt Clary and that's wrong on so many levels. That's his best friend, in other ways his sister. Nothing more. He could never think of Clary in any other way, and he knows that she wouldn't think of him that way either. So what's with Julie? <em>

_**BUZZ...BUZZ...**_

_Looking at his phone all it read is a message from Julie._

_We need to talk-Julie._

_In the pit of Eli's stomach he felt something, and it wasn't good. Something bad was going to happen tomorrow, he just didn't know what. _

* * *

><p><strong>So...<strong>

**I would usually say hit the little review button and make my day. But, now its this little "comment box" so leave a comment and make my day, okay? :)**

**I'm also going to update later tonight because I owe you guys for not updating, and if not tomorrow. **

**~Madamedegrassi354**


	13. Chapter 13

**Two updates? Gasp* this never happens, ever! haha, okay. I owe you guys and need to move this story along. Leggo!**

* * *

><p>April 22, 2010(Day of Julie's death) Afternoon<p>

_Eli didn't know what to do. Was she going to break up with him? He didn't do anything wrong, he had a right to be mad at her for calling Clary a slut. In all, he knew Clary long before he met Julie, so if he had to choose between them, he would choose Clary. He knows that sounds awful and he does love Julie, but Clary will always come first in his books._

_Getting up from a restless sleep he turned off his alarm clock and got ready for school, unfortunately it was Thursday. His day felt like it went on forever. It was a living hell; moping from class to class not knowing what was going to happen later that day. _

_When Eli got to lunch he walked to Morty and sat at the wheel and started thinking. He finally started the car and drove off school grounds. While driving down the street he could see a girl in black leggings, black converse, and a Blink 182 shirt riding her bike. He pulled over knowing the girl anywhere._

"_Want a ride?" he asked Julie._

"_Not from you." she spat continuing to ride her bike. He rolled his car along the side of the road keeping up with Julie and her bike. He would have picked her up this morning for school but he didn't know if she was upset with him, but with that response she still was. _

"_When are we gonna talk? You texted me last night saying you wanted to talk."_

_she stopped and turned to the opened window, "I do, but not right now. I have to do something."_

"_Juli-"_

"_Bye Eli." she sped off on her bike down the street leaving a dumbfounded Eli._

_She kept pedaling until she came to a house on Smith drive. She pulled her bike into the yard and dropped it and walked to the front door. She knocked gently and waited for Mrs. Moreno to answer, Clary hadn't showed up to school today and Julie needed to talk to her, not caring what Imogen had said to her the other day. _

"_Hello, Julia! Its so nice of you to stop by." Mrs. Moreno said opening the front door._

"_Hi, Mrs. Moreno. Can I go see how Clary is doing, I hear she wasn't feeling well." _

"_Go ahead sweety." Julie walked into the house and down the hall to Clary's room and didn't even bother to knock, she just barged right in._

"_Julie?" Clary was confused, why was she here? _

"_Cut the shit, bitch. I can't believe you would do that to me." Julie yelled._

"_What are you talking about. And I did something to you? You're the one who called me a fucking slut!" Clary got out of her bed and got in Julie's face._

"_I call them as I see them." Julie stated smugly while crossing her arms._

"_Excuse me?" Clary screeched. _

"_I know about everything, I can't believe that you would sleep with Eli! I thought I was your best friend!" _

"_I never-" Clary was cut off by Julie slapping her across the face, she held her cheek feeling it start to warm and sting._

"_Fuck you Clarissa Moreno, I hope I never see you again. I hate you!" and with that Julie left Clary's room and ran out of the house. Clary had no idea what she was talking about. She never slept with Eli, where did that come from?_

_Eli saw Julie ride he bike out of Clary's yard when he finally pulled up. He got out of his car and walked to the front door and walked in because Julie left it open. He said hello to Mrs. Moreno and made his way to Clary's room. As he go closer he could hear faint sobs and he walked faster and lightly knocked on the door, CeCe taught him well._

"_Come in..." he heard Clary say faintly. He walked in to see Clary balled together on her bed crying while holding her left cheek. _

"_Clary, what happened?" he raced over to the bed and grabbed her shaking figure and pulled her into his lap._

"_She..she...oh god, Eli!" she sobbed louder and buried her head into his chest. He stroke her head and let her cry. _

_When she started to calm down he asked again, "What happened?" _

_Sniffling and wiping at her eyes she looked at Eli and started to explain what had happened when Julie had stopped by. From Julie accusing her of sleeping with Eli to slapping her across the face. Eli didn't know how to respond to what he just heard. _

"_I'll get you some ice." was all he said and left the room. Walking to the kitchen he couldn't believe what he heard. Why would Julie think such a thing, and violence? That's impossible; something isn't right. Today is way off._

_._

_._

"_Can I please see your driver's licenses ma'am." the Car deal asked._

"_Sure." Imogen pulled her wallet out and handed the man the little piece of plastic. While Imogen was in her criminology class she had figured out how to kill Julie, hence why she is at a car dealership. While watching an old episode of _Criminal Minds_ in class the serial killer had killed his victims by chasing them in a field while they ran. Once he killed them by hitting them with his car he would drive the car into the nearest river so their would be no evidence to tie him to the murder. Everyone knows that water always destroys evidence. _

_The man behind the desk looked at the card and ran it through the system making sure that it wasn't a fake. _

"_Clarissa Moreno, correct?" the man I the blue suit asked her._

"_Yup." Imogen replied. Imogen knew not to use her own license to get the car, that would make her a complete idiot. She knew having an identical twin would com in handy one day, too bad she has to hurt her sister in the process, but it will be worth it in the end._

"_What did you say, ma'am?" she hadn't realized she talked aloud._

"_Sorry, just talking to myself. ." she sat there awkwardly waiting for the man to finish up with the paperwork. A few moments passed before he gave her the keys to the new black Mustang and let her drive off the lot. Smiling happily, Imogen drove down the street as the sun was setting and the moon was rising. _

* * *

><p><em>Julie rode her bike to Eli's house knowing she had hesitated enough to talk to him, after hearing what she heard from Imogen she was done. Her relationship with Eli was never real, more like a fairytale that finally ended. She knew it was too good to be true. He and Clary are perfect for each other, but is it in the way Julie thinks?<em>

_She stopped in front of the stone walkway and placed her bike down on the grass. As she was about to answer the door it flew open revealing a very agitated Eli. Since he came home from Clary's earlier that day he had done a lot of thinking. He knew that his and Julie's relationship was heading for the worst and it needed to end. He does love her, but he can't be with someone who doesn't trust him. It ludicrous to think that Eli would ever cheat, even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to. Why do something that you don't want done to yourself to someone else? _

_He walked passed her and took her bike and placed it in the back of Morty. She stood at the top of his steps looking dumbfounded and finally moved when Eli told her to get into the car. Once the car ride started you could feel the tension in the air, it was so thick you could probably cut it with a knife. Julie looked everywhere but at Eli, she couldn't stand to look at him. Eli didn't try to reach for her hand, he could barely be in the same car as her right now. He was disgusted. This was not the same girl he fell in love with. Nothing was the same anymore and it bothered Eli senselessly. He heard that if you loved someone you were able to picture a future with them, but when Eli tried to think about that with Julie, he didn't see anything. He couldn't even picture what their kids would look like, they weren't written in the stars like they thought they were. _

_After a few minutes Eli pulled over to the side of the road and they just sat there. Neither one of them wanted to talk first._

_Eli decided he wanted this over with, "What's going on? First you call Clary a slut, then you yell at her, and then you slap her! This isn't like you Julie!" _

"_Isn't like me? You shouldn't be talking Mr. I sleep with my girlfriend's best friend! Don't even try to lie to me, Eli! I know you did, you said you were a virgin when we had sex, but no. You lied to me."_

"_What the fuck are you talking about. I never sl-"_

"_Just shut the FUCK up Eli! I know you did, I have proof. So _I'_m done with all your lies! I thought we were forever, but I guess I was wrong." at this point Julie was in tears and didn't want to hear anything else. _

"_Nothing is forever, Julie. Everything comes crashing down at some point. And I guess this is where it ends for us. And think what you want, I don't care at this point. Everything we went through apparently meant nothing to you, I meant nothing to you. We're done. I don't want to see you ever again, talk to you, just leave me and Clary alone! Goodbye Jules." not once did they look at each other. Julie unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door. She went to the back of the hearse and got her bike out and road off into the night. Little did she know that a black Mustang was fallowing her._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I was suppose to kill her off at the end of this chapter, but I'm just gonna wait till the next one. Oh! and guess what Degrassians, DEGRASSI SEASON 12 TOMORROW! Time for EClare goodness! <strong>

**Type a little comment in the box blow! :)**

**~MadameDegrassi354**


	14. Chapter 14

**IMPORTANT*:Well this will be the end of the flashbacks and we'll be back into the actual story! Okay! And how about last nights Degrassi? Poor Clare! I'm making a kick Asher's ass search party! No one should have to deal with sexual harassment at work, and if you have been or are being sexually harassed at work or anywhere, tell someone before its too late, don't think that someone wont listen. Speak up. And wow, my spelling last chapter...YIKES! Sorry about that! **

**Here we go... **

* * *

><p>April 22, 2010 (Nigh of Julie's death)<p>

"_Honey, where's Imogen?" Mr. Moreno asked Clary at the dinner table. Its been a few hours since Eli had left after giving Clary and ice pack for her cheek. She didn't understand why Julia had said the things she had, it made no sense. She slept with Eli? She mentally laughed at the idea. Sure Eli is very attractive but she never saw Eli more than a brother._

"_I haven't seen her today, maybe she had drama club?" Clary answered and took another bit of her chicken. Dinner went on without Imogen. Clary and her parents went back and forth about how they wanted to renovate the house and Clary would contribute here and there but she had a bad feeling in her stomach._

_**RING...RING...**_

_When the telephone rang everyone got quite and Mrs. Moreno went to go answer. Before Mrs. Moreno could answer the phone Clary knew something was wrong._

"_What do you mean?" Clary got up from her seat at the dining room table and stood outside the kitchen listening to her mother talk on the phone._

"_How did this happen?" tears started to fall from Mrs. Moreno's eyes._

"_Oh, my god! I'm so sorry, Dorthea! Have you called CeCe yet?" Clary was confused, why was her mother crying and why was she talking to Julia's mom? And what does CeCe have to do with this?_

"_Call me if you need anything, Dorthea. Bye." Clary's mom hung up the phone and turned around to find a confused Clary staring at her._

"_Mom, whats going on? Why are you crying?" Clary asked walking into the kitchen. She knew her mother didn't like crying, and only did when it was necessary. Oh god... _

_Mrs. Moreno walked past Clary and went back to the dining room table and sat down. She gestured for Clary to do the same and she looked from Mr. Moreno to Clary, her Brown eyes blood red from crying and nose stuffed. _

"_Clary...I-i-I don't know how to say this..."_

"_Say what, mom? What happened? Why did Dorthea call you?"_

"_Julia is dead."_

* * *

><p><em>Eli drove home after his fight with Julia, he couldn't think straight anymore. He needed the one thing that has always been there for him, ever since middle school. He took out a pen and paper and began to write. He didn't want to stop, the pen and paper are the two things that would never hurt him as much as Julia has. <em>

**I****want the Truth**

I want the truth, knowing I have a right.

What I keep hearing is like a lump of clay,

molding into something that isn't might.

Not knowing is killing my light,

creating darkness on a bright day.

I want the truth, knowing I have a right.

Lie, after lie, after lie. That isn't a great sight.

Leading me on to believe what you say?

Molding into something that isn't might.

I asked for the truth, but get no height,

people warned me, but I didn't give way.

I want the truth, knowing I have a right.

_He stopped after that. He did deserve to know the truth and he finally got it, he was finally free. He put the poem in the pile of papers next to his bed. In the stack held over three different plays, ten poems, and a story. The story was his favorite, it was something he had created when he was a freshman in high school. It was about a girl who wanted to make a difference in the world and get her work out there. She wanted to be known more than just the quiet little girl in the back of the room, the cute little nerd who always kept to herself. Who knew that in the future he would end up meeting the girl he wrote about. Only if he knew the truth._

_Eli was playing on his Xbox when Bullfrog and CeCe came into his room looking depressed. CeCe looked like she was ready to fall apart at any moment. _

"_Eli" he looked up from his video game and took sight of his parents._

"_What happened?" he asked frantically._

"_My boy, she's gone." Bullfrog said._

"_Whose gone?" Eli was starting to get scared._

"_Baby boy, Julia died this evening. We're so sorry."he didn't realize what he did until the damage was done. His TV now had a controller stuck in the screen._

* * *

><p>"<em>Yes!" Imogen Screamed when she finally caught up to Julia and waited for her to cross the busy intersection on her bike. Imogen had gone mad, but she does whatever to get what she wants, even if it means killing them. <em>

_As Julia was crossing the street on her bike Imogen ran through the light going over 80mph. She knew at this speed Julia would be killed on impact, she was nice enough to not let her suffer. As she sped through the red light everything happened so fast. One second Julia was in front of her car and the next she was flying over it and landing on the ground. Looking back she saw Julia's bike handle sticking out of her chest. She smiled and kept driving until she reached the ocean and drove the car into the water but jumped out before it sunk completely. _

_Imogen walked home that evening thinking of how her and Eli are meant to be. _

* * *

><p>(<strong>Three months after Julia's death)<strong>

_After Julia's funeral everything had changed for Eli and Clary. Eli had became a hermit and never left his house unless it was necessary. He would sit in his bedroom watching his bedroom door waiting for Julia to walk through and jump into his arms, but it never happened. Day turned to night and night turned to day. Day after day he would loose another piece of himself. First went his love of Dead hand, then his passion of writing went next, after that he gave away his game system to some little boy down the street. As each day faded away so would Eli. The teenaged boy no longer had a light in his eyes, the forest green as dull as grass. He held no more emotion, each day was the same for him. His parents would try to talk to him but he would brush them off and continue with his daily routine. He would wake up at 10:30, drive to the cemetery and visit Julia's grave until noon. Then he would go back home eat lunch and go back into his room and stay in bed until it was time for dinner. He was never the same after that spring night. So his parents did what was best for him. They moved him to a new place, hoping to get their son back._

_But after they moved he was even more miserable; he wasn't able to see Julia everyday. He believed that his parents were hurting him and didn't want him and Julia together. He feared that he would forget her, so when he was out and saw something that reminded him of her he would take it and bring it home and put it in his bedroom. As months passed the junk grew, soon enough he had became lost in his room. His parents had tried to get him help but end up giving up knowing how much pain he must be in. He lost his first love._

_As for Clary she was no longer apart of the world. The last words said to her from her best friends was that she hated her and never wanted to see her again. She's been heart broken for months now, she wanted to go back and change everything, but couldn't. Clary had became depressed after the funeral. She didn't know how to let the pain out, so she did the one thing that would help. She became a cutter. After the first time she felt a lot better when she saw the blood flow from her arms. Each new mark represented the pain she had caused Julia. One for the time she stole her notebook, another for the time she lost her favorite sweater, one more for her thinking that she slept with Eli. She didn't know what to do, she lost the one person she could always rely on. Imogen had saw how messed up her sister had became after Julia's death. She didn't think that Julia meant so much to her. She did the worst just to gain something she doesn't even have._

_One day Imogen came home and found Clary laying on the bathroom floor, arms falling with blood and no movement coming from Clary at all. She called 911 and Clary was rushed to the hospital. She got there in time. She was put on suicide watch and was sent away to New York to get better. Imogen didn't mean to cause all these problems. She just wanted to be with Eli. After her sister had left for New York Imogen told her family that it would be better to move to a new neighborhood. Of course Imogen had to move to the same area Eli had moved to, her sick twisted mind still believed that they were meant to be together. A month before she was to start attending Degrassi High School she had sent a letter to her sister in New York:_

Dear Clary,

I hope you're enjoying your time in New York! Make sure to tell our cousin Gabby that I say hi! Gosh I miss her sooo...much! Anyways, I'm not sure how to tell you this. And I know after I tell you you will never want to talk to me again, and I will understand. You know how the night Julie died I wasn't home? Well I was taking care of something, more like someone. I've always had a crush on Elijah Goldsworthy as long as I could remember. Ever since we were little. It annoyed the fuck out of me that he didn't know I existed. To this very day he has no idea what I look like. He only knows me as Clary's twin sister. That's why I started to dress like you and Julie, so he would notice me. But it never worked. I was still invisible to the boy I fell for. I wanted him soo badly, Clary. It hurt soo much seeing him with Julie all the time. So I had to do the one thing that would make us all happy. I killed her, I killed Julia Simmons. I'm so sorry, Clary. I was so obsessed with the idea of having Eli all for myself that I didn't think of the people I would hurt along the way. I don't expect you to forgive me for what I've done. But please keep this to yourself, as your twin I need you to do that for me. I love you and I'm sorry.

Your twin, Imogen.

_After she received that letter from Imogen she had no idea. She didn't even think of Imogen as a killer. She was her twin sister! And now she's just a stranger who shares the same face as her. _

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for the Flashbacks, I do want your guys opinions on them because I've never done them before. And please read what I wrote at the top of the page, its really important. If anything is going on go talk to someone. It may be your best friend, favorite teacher, heck! Tell your parents! No matter what age, speak up! <strong>

**~MadameDegrassi354**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: hey guys, I know its been a while since I've updated and I honestly am sorry. I know I had weeks before school started to work on this story and I hadn't. I was too caught up with some family issues and I had to get summer reading done. And the smart AP student that I am I waited til the last minute to read my summer reading books. Haha. Anyways I will post again this week to make up for all those missed weeks. Me as a reader of fan fiction also hates it when a story isn't updated after a while and want to know whats to happen next. So I will try my best to update every week, probably at the end of the week because its my Junior year of high school and its a very important year for me, can't screw up! Oh and ECLARE! gosh, the first part of season 12 of Degrassi was intense! And all those epic EClare kisses! And next half of season 12 we get a shirtless Eli! Finally! Haha **

Okay done with my rant, lets get back to business...(Oh, no more flashback, present time now!)

* * *

><p>Everything was in slow motion for Eli, he couldn't believe what he just heard: <em>Imogen was the one who<em> _killed Julia_, it was all her fault why his first love no longer lives on earth with him. He felt so many emotions at once. He did take his medication that morning, and is stable. This was normal for anyone who just found out that the person who killed his ex-girlfriend was another one of his ex-girlfriend's. How fucked up was that?

No one dared to move in the room, one quick movement and everything would come crashing down. Jake held a very smug look on his face, while Imogen stood there like a deer caught in headlights, ironic much? Clare and Shane had no idea what to do. They weren't apart of this but some how ended up in the cross fire of it all. And Clary, gosh; she didn't know what to do. She did want Eli to know what happened to Julia, and who did it, in due time. But not right now. Even if she didn't want to admit it, Imogen is still her sister and she was protecting her form the worst.

So Clary decided to speak first,

"Um...maybe we should talk about this another time?" more of a question than a statement.

"WHAT?" Eli finally yelled and looked at Imogen in disgust.

"Or not..." Clare piped in taking a step towards Eli but decided not to because 1) her body felt like a ton of bricks and 2) it seems like there is something there telling her not to go near him right now.

Eli took some deep breaths and tried again, "What the hell are you talking about? And how would you know, Jake?"

"Well, your best friend Clary over there had a letter that she got from Imo last year telling her flat out that she killed Julia." Jake explained, the smug look on his face never leaving.

"That's not true! I didn't kill Julia! And if you really saw the letter Jake, where is it now?" Imogen yelled in defense. She can't believe this is happening right now. She had a plan! She was to move to the same school as Eli, get to know him, and then he would fall in love with her. But no! Clare had to come into the equation and make everything difficult for her. Why does it always seem like the odds are never in her favor?

"I don't know. But in my defense I did you a favor. Now you can be free of the guilt that has been on your chest for years, your welcome." he said in a annoyed tone.

"I didn't do anything! Eli, please believe me, I wouldn't kill Julia! She was like a sister to me!" Imogen tried to explain between sobs. But Eli didn't know what to believe right now. First Jake accuses Imogen of killing Julia, then Imogen is saying that she didn't. Who is he to believe right now? Especially on such a sore subject for him.

"Just go away." was all Eli said.

"But, I didn-" Imogen tried to say but Eli cut her off.

"Just get the fuck out of my face,Imogen! Now!" he yelled and she bolted out of Clare's room. Jake stood there for a second and looked at Clare and then to Eli, he did feel some type of remorse for the child but then again he did do him a favor. He told him the truth whether he wanted to believe it or not.

As Jake turned to leave Clare called to him, "Jake, Wait!" she did her best to walk over to him and stood facing him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Two things, 1) we're done if you didn't already figure that out. And 2) you so deserve this."

"Deserve wh- oof!" Clare Kneed Jake low below and he went down fast.

"Now get the hell out of my house!" he did his best to get up and did a half run-walk down the stairs out the front door. He went over to his truck and found the wheels to his pick up slashed and all the widows smashed in.

"Damn Imogen.." he walked to the drivers side to grab his phone and saw he had a message from Imogen.

**You better watch your back, or face the consequences.**

Is it sad that Jake might be a little scared of Imogen now? Or is she just bluffing?

* * *

><p>Back in Clare's room everyone was silent. Eli walked over to Clare's bed and sat down, he didn't know what to do. Clary stood next to Shane, completely and utterly horrified by what just occurred, and Clare didn't feel to well. She had this pounding in her head that wouldn't go away and she couldn't see straight anymore. She felt her body sway a little and then she just fell. She waited for the impact of the floor but instead two warm arms grabbed her in time.<p>

"Clare! Are you okay?" Eli asked. He broke from his trance when he saw Clare lose her balance.

"Oh..everything hurts, Eli..." She moaned and tried to keep her eyes open but it was very hard considering one eye is swollen shut due to Jake's fist.

"Shane, Clary! Call 911 now!" Eli picked Clare up bridal style and brought her down stairs and gently sat her up on the couch and ran to the kitchen to get a cup of water and a ice pack for her head. He returned to the living room to find Clare sleeping on the couch.

He placed the ice pack on her head gently and put the cup of water down.

"Clare, you need to stay awake, please." he begged and gently shook her and she let out a small whimper.

"Eli..." she tried to say but came out very airy.

"What is it Clare?"

"I'm sorry." and then she blacked out as the ambulance pulled up in front of the house.

* * *

><p>As Shane called 911 Clary thought about everything that had happened today. And thinking back to when she was in New York and all she had to worry about was what she had to wear to school the next day and having to fight for a seat in English class. But now its all too much for her; all this drama and Eli having to find out that her twin sister is the killer of his ex-girlfriend. She didn't even know she was crying until she looked up in Clare's mirror that she was standing in front of.<p>

Shane put his phone away and took his time to reflect everything from today. _Clary and I became official, I screwed up so now we're not together, then I apologized, so now what are we? Oh, and her sister is a murderer; the norm. _he shook his head to clear his head of these racing thoughts and looked over to Clary. She was crying, breaking down before him; like before at The Dot.

He got up for the swivel chair he was in and walk so he was in front of her. She hadn't realized that he was standing in front of her until she felt him lift her chin so that she was looking into his dark green eyes.

"Hey." he said softly.

"Hey." she replied.

"How are you doing?" Shane asked as he cupped her face with his large hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"I'm not sure at the moment. Having Jake flat out say Imogen killed Julia is scary, it made it so real. All these years I didn't want to believe it, but now. Its all different. But I'm glad its out in the open. Do you know how many times I wanted to tell Eli but couldn't?" Shane shook his head and pulled Clary into a tight embrace.

"Its going to be okay, I promise."

"Gosh, I'm so sorry about before. Its just..." Clary was at a loss of words. She didn't know how to explain how bad she felt for what she did to him.

"Its okay, Clary. I shouldn't have accuses you of being someone who you clearly are not." he mumbled into her brown curls.

Their was a short silence and their was still one question still hanging in the air that neither one of them knew how to address.

Shane pulled back a little so he was looking into Clary's eyes again, "So are we okay?"

Clary smiled and nodded. This made Shane smile a bright genuine smile.

"So I can officially call you my girlfriend?" he asked.

"As long as I can call you my boyfriend." they smiled like idiots and kissed like their life depended on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. I know this chapter is kinda all over the place and stuff, but I promise next chapter will make more sense! And again I'm sorry for the late update! And grammar is a big sore spot for me so hang in there! Hehe and thank you to those who are still interested in this story, it means a lot. So make my day and type a little something in the review box, thanks!<strong>

**~MadameDegrassi354**


	16. Chapter 16

**Apparently I'm a liar and always say I'm going to update every week and I don't. Haha sorry guys! Soo.. who's excited for the second half of season 12?! I am! It's time of EClare! And it looks like Zig and Maya get in quite the predicament...**

**Leggo!(as Munro Chambers would say)...**

* * *

><p>The smell of the hospital never changes. Always that same retched smell. The same white walls and bright lights that hang from the ceiling. This is the last place Eli would want to be. Never a good place to be. The last time he had been here was for their friend Adam who'd been shot at prom. Now the girl he loves is sitting in a hospital bed, unconscious, because of that damn lumberjack, Jake. It wasn't fair. Why does all the bad things happen to such a sweet girl.<p>

Eli paced in the waiting room, he had no patients to sit still. Clary and Shane sat holding hands hoping for the best, and Helen was staring into space. When she first arrived at the hospital she didn't understand what was going on, or why her daughter had been admitted into the hospital.

"What's going on? Why is my daughter here?" Helen demanded. Her face a mixture of anger and distress.

"Ma'am, please calm down. You're daughter had a few minor injuries and passed out due to the pain." The doctor explained. But that still didn't stop Helen from yelling at them to tell her what happened. But they didn't know what had happened. Only the teenagers who had witnesses the abuse knew the truth.

"Eli, who did this!" Eli walked over to Helen and gave her a hug and told her to calm down. For once he was the one who wasn't having the melt down.

"She was being abused by her boyfriend, Jake. She was afraid to break up with him because she was afraid he was going to hurt her again." He explained.

"But, I'm her mother. Why didn't she say anything?" Helen cried into Eli's shoulder. He held onto her tighter, knowing how she felt. He didn't understand why Clare didn't say anything either, if they weren't messing around on her bed then he wouldn't have found the bruise. After realizing that he was glad he'd came back into her life. If he didn't, then she would probably be more banged up than she already is. But then again, if he wasn't in her life then she wouldn't be here, in the hospital, either.

Eli and Helen agreed that they will all talk to the police and make a statement to get Jake arrested for abuse.

Now all they can do is wait, wait for Clare to wake up and tell the police everything that happened.

* * *

><p>Clare wasn't able to fight the darkness as she told Eli that she was Sorry. She wasn't sure why she said it, she didn't know what she was specifically apologizing for. She knew she still felt guilty for all the horrible things she has done to Eli, she wishes she could take them back; but she can't. She shouldn't have walked away that day, she should have stayed and been there like a good girlfriend, but instead ran away like a child.<p>

That's all she'll ever be, a child.

She was stuck in a trance, she wasn't In a comma, but she was dreaming. Laying in the hospital bed in a deep sleep that created these vivid dreams.

_ She was running from him, the creature that had caused all her pain, who created the liar that she's became. He was silent, moving in the shadows waiting for the kill, but did she really know the truth. Why he did these things, why he became the monster that now roams the world? She didn't: he's misunderstood, he doesn't wish to be this way, he wants to be himself again._

"_HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Clare screamed as she ran through the forest, she didn't know where to go. She had nowhere to go. She just let her feet guide her until she came upon this little cabin out in the middle of the woods. _

_She runs to the door and slams her hand repeatedly into in trying to get someone to open in for her. Soon enough the door opens and a teenaged girl wearing a black blink 182 shirt and black Converse answers the door._

"_Hello, Clare. Its so nice to meet you." _

"_Julia?" Clare asked, not so sure that this is the same girl that had once been the apple of Eli's eye._

"_The one and only. You should come in, you'll be safe." Julia opened the door wider for Clare and she hesitated, but went inside anyways. Once she was inside Julia closed the door and went into the small living area. It had a huge fire place, a small tan love sofa, a square wooden table in the middle of the room, two reclining chairs, and a small area rug. _

"_Would you like something to drink? Coffee, water, tea..." Julia asked as she walked to a small kitchen the was only a stove and a small icebox. _

"_Um..not to sound rude or anything, but aren't you...dead?" Clare was beyond confused, how the hell is talking to a dead person? Its impossible! Wait, if shes able to talk to Julia, does that mean shes..._

"_You're not dead, Clare. Far from. You're just in a deep sleep and somehow are able to reach me here." she gestured to her home. Clare calmed down a little knowing that she wasn't dead. _

"_And yes, I am dead." she stated plainly, the same way you would recite your birthday. As she was making drinks for her and Clare, Clare had observed her. She had long straight black hair that ended in the middle of her back and front bangs that hung above her dark brown eyes. She was about the same height as Eli, maybe a inch shorter. To say the least, she understands why she and Eli had went out, they were exactly the same, right down to the black Converse. _

"_Here." Julia handed Clare a mug of hot coca and they sat down on the sofa facing each other._

"_Why am I here?" Clare asked taking a sip from the piping drink. _

"_I needed to talk to you and when you blacked out due to Jake, I jumped at the opportunity." she explained and went on._

"_I need you to do me a favor. I know this must be really weird considering I'm dead and all and we both dated the same guy. But I need you to get Imogen called out for what she did. It isn't fair that I had to die because of her strange obsession with Eli. I only got to live until the age of 15! I didn't even get to have a sweet 16 or get my permit! It isn't fair! And I want Imogen to be put in her place for all the bad she has caused. Eli wouldn't be the way he is today if I didn't die." Julia felt like it was all her fault why Eli is Bipolar. She maybe telling the truth, and might be the reason, but it could have happened either way._

_Clare looked away from Julia and stared at the rug's elaborate pattern thinking before giving Julia and answer._

"_When I found out that Imogen had killed you, all I could think of is how hurt Eli must have felt. Knowing that he had dated the girl who killed the love of his life. But then again, if I had stayed and been there for him, then they wouldn't have dated. And I wouldn't be getting abused by my boyfriend and we'd both be happy." A tear escaped Clare's eye as she finished her hot coca. _

"_He still loves you. I'm pretty sure more than he ever loved me." Julia stated sadly, but knew it was true. What she and Eli had was puppy love. They thought it was real, but wasn't in the end. She was meant to die and for him to find this way to Clare's side. They were written in the stars. _

_Clare looked at Julia in shock, she can't be serious; how can Eli seriously still lover her? She hurt him so badly and left him in the time he needed her and how could she possibly be more loved than Julia? He was completely gaga for the girl!_

"_What?" was all Clare could manage to say._

"_Its true. Sure Eli loved me, but it was nothing compared to what you two share. Its everlasting. Most people would kill to have what you two share. Its like a secret that only you guys know. But don't get me wrong, I'm glad he found you. You might not see that, but I am. I remember when you two broke up I actually cried. It was like I was watching West Drive and seeing my favorite couple break up! But I watched how you and Eli were acting on your own and, my god, it was so weird. You were both a mess. I know Eli is a strong guy and I saw him cry, he never cries. And you were so hollow that I thought if someone touched you you would fall apart."_

"_Wow. But why don't you hate me?" Clare asked._

"_I never did, Clare. When you and Eli first met, I knew it was meant to be. What were the possibilities that Eli would be the one to run over your glasses and not some other guy? From their I knew that he had to move on, and I am glad that it was with you." Julia honestly stated. It was nice to know that Julia had approved of their relationship and that she didn't hate Clare. But they're not even friends, at least she doesn't think they will be considering Jake almost killed Eli._

"_That means a lot coming from you, but after what happened today, I don't think Eli will be talking to me anymore. Jake could have gave him serious injuries and it would be all my fault because I'm a terrible girlfriend." Clare cried. She used the back of her had to wipe away the tears from her eyes. _

"_Never think that Clare. You couldn't control what had happened today; and what happened doesn't make you a terrible girlfriend. Jake was the one at fault. He made you feel unwanted, cold, and scared. No guy should make a girl feel that way. And Eli will want to be your friend, probably more than that. Like I said, the child still love you, that will never change." Julia gave Clare a hug. Clare was astounded that she was hugging a ghost or whatever. She wasn't quite sure if this was real or not. But it doesn't matter because Julia is right. He will always love her: until his last dying breath._

_Julia released Clare and told her to follow her to the back of the house. At the end of the house was a small room that had a little TV perched on the wall. Julia grabbed the remote and gestured for Clare to take a seat on the small sofa in the room._

"_We're going to watch TV?" Clare asked confused._

"_No, I'm going to show you something so that you believe me." Julia turned on the flat screen and the screen filled will color. It showed a picture of a young man walking back and forth in a hospital waiting room. _

_Clare gasped what she realized who that young man was, "Eli!" _

"_Yup. But watch, I want you to know how much he loved you." Julia and Clare turned towards the TV and watched as Eli kept pacing and kept his head hung low. He stopped his movements and looked up to the ceiling. And silently he said, "God, Please let her be okay. I don't know what I would do without this girl, she's my everything." Clare's eyes widen when she heard Eli's silent prayer, he prayed for her. Eli, the atheist, had prayed. He really does love her. _

"_Eli just prayed..." she can't believe that he did that, and for her._

"_Yeah, do you believe me now that he loves you?" Julia asked as she turned off the TV. _

"_Yes, I do." suddenly Clare gets up and Julia follows suit._

"_I need to get back. How do I do that?" _

"_All you have to do is click your heels thr-" _

"_I'm being serious! This isn't the wizard of oz!" Clare said smiling._

"_Okay okay. All you have to do is face your fear. Then you shall wake up." and then Julia faded away and she was once again running through the forest, trying to escape the monster that wanted her dead. _

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Sorry if its short, wanted to update!<strong>

**~MadameDegrassi354**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. I'm trying my best to update this story but its kinda hard at the moment because my house is a mess due to Hurricane Sandy. I don't have wifi to update as easily and no power and stuff. My family had to come in from Rock Away and if you saw the news, you've seen how bad it is out there. Please send your prays to my family and to those who lost their homes. Thank you. **

**On a more happy note, lets get back to the story...**

* * *

><p>Clary and Shane sat in the waiting room not knowing what to do. Clary was curled up in Shane's lap and her head resting on his shoulder. He enjoyed her embrace. It was nothing like his other girlfriends would have done. Clary was different. A good different. She was all Shane needed. Everything he wanted. He was pretty stupid to compare Clary to Imogen. They're two completely different people. Clary might wear these dark clothes, but she's one of the brightest people he has ever met.<p>

Shane smiled down at Clary while he played with one of her short brown curls. He would pull it gently and it bounced back into place.

Clary giggled, "stop that." And tried smacking his hand away but he caught her hand and laced their fingers together; it astounds him that they fit perfectly together.

Clary looked down at their hands and smiled. Shane brought their laced hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. This made Clary blush and look away.

Eli walked into the room and leaned on the nearest wall. The doctor told him and Helen that Clare will be asleep for a while longer due to the pain medication they gave her. Eli wad thrilled that she was going to be okay. But didn't like the idea that she is stuck in a dream state. He sighed and looked to the happy couple in the bench across from him. Shane and Clary were in their own little world. Nothing could tear through the bubble they've created. Eli smirked at the young couple. He remembers all the times he and Clare would get lost in each other. How they were always one. Never two. But he had to go and screw it all up.

He looked up to the ceiling and did the one thing he swore himself to never do, he prayed.

"I honestly don't know how this works" he recited quietly, "but that girl in the room over there is very important to me. She means the world to me. Please let her be okay. I don't know what I'd do without her." Eli closed his eyes and slid to the floor and lied his forehead on his crossed arms that were propped on his knees.

His prayer was heard but only Clare is the one who could fulfill it...

* * *

><p><em>In front of Clare stood her worse nightmare. The creature that kept her awake for so many nights. The evil that seeped its way into her life. The monster that gave her the bruises and scars. In front of her stood Jake Martin. He looked like he usually did; the red flannel shirt, blue jeans and tan work boots. <em>

"_Hello, Clare." Jake said while he and Clare circled each other. He would go in one direction and she would go in the opposite. She knew one day she would have to face him, and she has to in order to get back to Eli. _

"_What do you want?" she asked dashing behind a large oak._

"_To hold you and squeeze you until you can breathe no more.."He stated darkly walking slowly towards the large oak tree. Clare squealed and ran from her fear. She never wanted to be treated the way she was, she was never strong enough to face Jake and break things off. He would always tell her that things would be different and that he would change, but that never happened. But she did change; she grew into a stronger person, a person who is able to face her fear. So she just stopped, she just stopped running from her fear. _

_She turned towards Jake and Shoved him. He landed on all fours and looked stricken. He didn't expect her to do that, to fight back. Clare felt a confidence she hasn't felt in a long time. She looked down at the creature that made her feel broke, cold, and alone. If it wasn't for Eli coming back into her life she wouldn't know how to act in the real world again. He made her happy, made her feel loved, and not alone; but she threw it all away. She was so stupid to do such a thing, but he needed help and she needed space._

_Clare was done with all the running; she was no longer the scared little girl she used to be._

"_What's the point in running? You can't hurt me anymore. This is my life and I'm not gonna let you ruin it! You can leave all the scars you want; all the bruises you please. But one thing you can't take away is who I am and what I stand for. You're just a monster, and nothing more." Clare walked away from the creature who left many scars. But he couldn't take her pride. _

_As she walked away she noticed this butterfly following her. It had black wings and an elaborate blue design on them. It started to move ahead of her so she decided to follow it, it lead her to this path that seem to create itself. The black butterfly seemed familiar, like an old friend. She laughed at the fact, she knew who it was, Julia. _

"_So now you're a butterfly?" she asked the flying insect._

"_When a woman dies in the real world she becomes a butterfly in the after life. Its a way for us to be around those we love without them knowing we're actually there; but they do know we are there, in their hearts." Julia spoke and then took human form again. _

"_That's what my mother told me. That if I ever saw a white butterfly that it was my great grandmother checking up on me and making sure I'm okay. It kinda makes sense now. I knew you looked familiar. You were outside Eli's window the day we started cleaning his room out." _

"_Yeah. I do have to thank you for being there for him and helping him through the hard times. You two were meant to be together, and I was meant to die. I know how messed up that sounds but its painfully true. Its hard watching someone you love so dearly move on to the next best thing." Clare didn't know how to respond to that, it was so heartfelt and depressing all at once. Clare gave Julia a sideways glance and noticed how content she looked, she really meant the words she said. _

_They continued walking down this narrow path. It was in the middle of a beautiful forest. The path they walked on was made of sparkling stones, on the sides lied beds and beds of the most beautiful flowers ever seen. Trees hung above that carried the biggest variety of birds, fruits, and leaves. Soon enough at the end of the path lead to a door. The door looked like the same one from the hospital. Clare and Julia peered in the window on the door. Inside was a girl with a pale face with a large bruise on her left cheek and a cast on the right arm. Auburn curls lied on the girls head and next to the bed sat a young man clad in all black, his long black locks covered his face. _

_Clare gasp realizing the scene in front of her; She was looking at herself all messed up and laying in a hospital bed. She turned her gaze to Eli, his shoulders shook and his hands clasped here non-broken hand. He rested his head on their clasped hands. She felt a wet drop on her hand and looked down at it; on her skin ran a drop, not just a drop but a tear drop. _

"_He's crying." Clare stated the obvious. _

"_Yes, yes he is. He knows you're not dead, and that you're not going to die. But why does he still weep?" Julia asked._

"_I honestly don't know..."_

"_Yes, you do, Clare." Julia replied with a smile._

"_Because he still loves me?" Clare asked._

"_Yes dummy! Now get back to your man!" Julia exclaimed. _

"_Yeah, how? And don't start the whole 'click your heels three times' thing again." Julia giggled and told her all she has to do is walk into the room and the answer will appear to her. Clare turned and gave Julia a hug. Julia was shocked at first but relaxed into the hug, she hasn't had any contact with any human in a long time._

"_Thank you so much, Julia. I couldn't have made it to this point without you." she let go of Julia and stepped in front of the white hospital door and looked back at Julia one last time. She waved at Clare and mouthed, "Good Luck" and turned back into a butterfly and flew away. Clare took a deep breath and pushed the door open. She walked inside and the door shut behind her and disappeared; she was now standing in a light blue colored room that was like any other hospital room shes seen. Small flat screen on the wall, white hospital bed, the smell of bleach, and the mash potatoes that taste like feet. _

"_Okay, thingy that's suppose to appear, this would be a great time to appear now." Clare whispered into the air. But nothing happened. All she would see was Eli crying because she wouldn't wake up. She can't stand to see him like this, broken once again because of her. She walked over to him and stood on the right side of him. She could hear him talking lightly._

"_Clare, please wake up. Please." Eli begged, tears streaming down his beautiful face. Subconsciously, she reached out and moved his hair away from his eyes and wiped the tears away; Eli froze at the actions. _

"_Clare?" the hand that she used to move his hair away from his eyes became transparent, Clare looked in the mirror across the room and she started to fade away. Clare began to panic, not knowing what was going on. Soon enough she was gone all together. _

* * *

><p>Everything was dark again.<p>

Their was a sheering pain in Clare's face and her mouth was so dry. She tried moving her head but it hurt too much. Her body felt like a ton of bricks. She felt a presence next to her and tried to open her eyes to see who it was.

"Clare, please wake up. Please," she knew that voice, the same voice that told her everything will be okay again.

"E-Eli." Clare spoke lightly. She opened her eyes slowly and locked eyes with a pair of piercing green eyes.

"Clare?" Eli said is disbelief.

"Hey." she tried to smile but it hurt too much to do so.

"Oh, thank god. You're okay." he exclaimed and his eyes started to water again. Clare reached up and moved his hair away from his eyes and wiped away the tears like she has done before.

"Sorry to scare you like that. I didn't mean to." Clare whispered as she played with Eli's hair. He leaned into her touch and placed his hand over hers.

"Its okay. All that matters is that you're okay. That's all I care about." Eli leaned down and kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably one of my favorite chapters so far in this story, I loved writing it. I hope you enjoy it! Please review! Oh and if you're able to do anything to help us people who have been effected by the hurricane, please do! <strong>

**~MadameDegrassi354**


	18. Chapter 18

**Guess whose back!? Oh right, me! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it seems that I always start my chapters like this...oh well.**

**Lets get this party started! **

* * *

><p>"Eli, I'm so sorry. For everything." its seems that Clare has been apologizing a lot lately.<p>

Eli caressed her cheek and wiped away a tear that escaped her ocean blue eyes. "Clare, you have nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong, if anyone should be apologizing it should be me." Clare gave Eli a confused look and was about to ask what he was talking about but he continued to talk.

"Do you remember how you got here?" Eli asked.

"Faintly. All I remember was Jake barging in when we were about to..." Clare didn't know how to approach the subject.

"Kiss." Eli finished, "I'm not sure if we should talk about that right now." this angered Clare that he just wanted to forget it.

"Why not?"

"Because this is not the time or place to talk about it right now. Yes it is a very important subject that should be addressed but right now we need to focus on just you. Don't take it in a bad way, we just need to take care of a more serious situation first." Eli explained and Clare looked down and nodded her head. Eli felt bad for Clare, she didn't deserve to be treated the way she was.

"What first?" Clare asked as she played with her hospital bracelet that stated her name and birthday. She look at the time she was admitted into the hospital. It read 12:30pm, the current time was 10:30pm, she'd been asleep for ten hours straight.

"Oh gosh! I was really out that long? You guys must have been so worried." she started to tear again.

"Clare, you were in a lot of pain, you needed to sleep so you could heal and feel better. But you're right, we were worried, I was very worried that you wouldn't..." Eli got choked up trying to finish his sentence.

"Wake up? Eli, I would NEVER do that to you. Ever." she took her good hand and laced their fingers together. Even to this day, after everything they went through, Clare still feels that same tingling feeling whenever she and Eli touched. By the looks of his smirk, Eli still gets the same feeling too.

"I want to know everything that happened; from start to finish." Eli sighed and began to explain what happened in the last 24 hours of their lives. When Eli go to the part where Jake rammed Clare into the wall and her crumpling to the floor, he began to shake.

"Breath, Eli." he did as told and continued. When he was finally done telling the story Clare was a mess. She didn't understand why she let this get so far out of hand. Why she let the people she love get hurt.

"So what now?" Clare asked.

"Me, Shane, and Clary already gave statements to the police about what happened and they're waiting for you to wake up to get your side of the story." Clare looked out the window and saw a black butterfly with an elaborate blue design on its wings. _Julia, _Clare thought.

"Have you talked to the police about Imogen yet?"

Eli looked down and ran his free hand through his dark locks, "No. The only proof we have is what Jake said, and I don't want to listen to a guy who hurt someone I care about."

"But you're not saying you don't believe him either. You really think Imogen did it?" Clare already knew the truth, unless the whole dream she had was really just a dream.

"Honestly, thinking back to when I was dating Julia and was really close with Clary, I really didn't know who Imogen was. All I knew her as was Clary's twin sister who was never around. In your bedroom when Clary was defending her and how scared Imogen was, it makes sense now. Since I never payed her any attention then she got rid of the one thing that held all my attention. But she didn't realize how much that would affect me so she came to Degrassi to try and be with me. And she was because we broke up. I dated the girl who killed my ex-girlfriend. How fucked up is that?" Clare gave Eli a sympathetic look. She didn't know how to reply to his statement so she just stayed quiet, it was nice.

"Does my mother know why I'm here?"

"Yeah, I told her. I'm sorry if you wanted to tell her, but she was really upset and didn't understand why her little girl was in the hospital all bruised up." Clare remained quiet, she wasn't entirely mad at Eli for telling her mom. But she didn't want her mom finding out from someone else either.

"Its okay. But I did wish that it was me telling her. I should have said something sooner, so much could have been avoided."

"That maybe true, but would I have found out that Imogen killed Julia or would we have started talking again?"

"I don't know" Clare answered honestly. If she mentioned something sooner would she have met Clary at that exact moment in the bathroom? Would they have gone to The Dot the same exact time as Eli was going to be there with Adam, Fiona, Jordan, and Shane? Would she and Eli be talking right now if it weren't for Jake? Even though Jake made Clare's life a living hell for the amount of time they've been dating, she has to thank him for bring Eli back into her life.

"Where is my mom now?"

"She went home, I told her I would look after you."

"Thank you, for everything."

"I would do anything for you, blue. You know that."

"Yeah, I do." she teared up because of how sincere and caring he was being. Clare shifted to her right without getting too much pain through her body, making room on the hospital bed. She patted the spot next to her. Eli smirked and let go of her hand, the few seconds they were apart made her feel cold again. He took of his black Doc Martens and slipped into the bed next to her; she moved slowly onto her side and pressed her body against Eli's. She laid her head and arm on is toned chest and listened to his heart beat.

His right arm went around her small frame and he gently placed his left hand on her broken one and played with the fingers that stuck out of her blue cast.

"Eli?"

"Hm.." his eyes were closed and he was drifting between conscious and unconscious.

"What's going to happen now?"

"I'm not sure." he answered honestly. Clare sighed and fell asleep in Eli's arms.

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock<em>

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are ov-" the nurse looked up from her clip board to look at the two young teens sleeping on the bed. She smiled at the romantic scene and looked back down at the clip board, Clare Edwards was written at the top and explained why she was admitted into the hospital. The nurse frowned and walked back out of the room. Even thought she didn't even know Clare, she knew Clare deserved better then what she received.

She knew that no one was allowed to stay at the hospital past 10:40pm, but she remembered Eli in the waiting room pacing back and fourth. She seen him cry and smile. She knew he wasn't the one who hurt her, he's the one who loves her.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was short, but I wanted to update and didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. I know how much it sucks to have to wait about a month for a fan fiction to be updated. Not fun. Anyways I've looked at how many people actually read my story and its, A LOT! But what upsets me is that I have so many viewers, but so little reviews. Does that make sense? Nope. So if it isn't any trouble, please type a little review? Pretty please with a shirtless Eli on top? Haha. <strong>

**~MadameDegrassi354 **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! How was your holiday? Mine was pretty good, got some nice things for Christmas. Okay, by a show of hands...or reviews or private message. How many of you read My Sister's Boyfriend? I for one was in love with the story and the person who posted it got greedy and deleted it. I for one was very upset with their decision, it was a great story! And what I found outrageous is that it was deleted because he or she wasn't getting enough reviews! And that he or she got bad reviews from a few people, so what? Its life! Not everyone is gonna love what you write! And isn't that the whole point of reviews? To get opinions from other people? I don't understand...I'm still sad over this, but I will get past it. Oh well.**

**Time for the fun!**

* * *

><p><em>What do I do now? How did I end up like this? Why did I hurt Clare? <em>Jake paced his living room after hearing of Clare's condition in the hospital. _She could be dead because of me._ His conscience finally decided to kick in, he felt sorry for what he did to her, but it felt so good. He enjoyed having control over another person, making them feel inferior and worthless. _She knows how I feel now._ Soon enough Glen Martin barged into the house like he always does and smelt like a bottle of Vodka.

"Hey dad..." Jake said unsteadily, wishing that he was anywhere but home. Glen looked at him with blood shot eyes and a rugged look.

"Fuck off before I get mad." Glen threatened but Jake didn't listen.

"Dad...I need your hel-" Jake didn't see it coming, Glen threw his bottle of Vodka at Jake's stomach making him double over in pain. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach and groaning in pain, he can remember the first time his father hit him. It was right after his mother passed away and his father turned to drinking to numb the sorrow. It started off with Glen skipping work and going to bars, then escalated to never coming home until the next morning wasted and with a random women. One day Glen just had enough that he let all his anger out on Jake, and it felt great. He found an outlet for all his sadness and anger for the passing of his wife. He wouldn't care that he hurt his son, but being drunk all the time, it doesn't faze him that he's hurting someone he loves deeply. But the alcohol took away his better judgment and for the last six years of Jake's life, he was abused verbally and physically by his father.

Somewhere along the way being abused by his father had shaped Jake into who he was today. Jake believed that love is shown by hurting the other in the relationship. When Jake would beat Clare he felt power and strength. He was able to let all his anger built up from his father out on Clare, he didn't feel that sorry for her, but he wishes he could. After hearing that he put her in the hospital, something deep down inside of him clicked back on. He thought about is mother, she wouldn't want him to be this monster, become a spawn of what his father had become.

Jake got up from the floor, stepped in front of his father, and looked down at a poor excuse for a parental figure. He looked down at a man who was no man, but a coward, a coward who gave up on life and on his family. Jake lifted his hand and punched Glen square in the jaw. Glen's head whipped backwards and he stumbled into the tan couch.

"How does it feel to get hurt by your own blood?!" Jake screamed walking towards Glen who looked shocked and sick. What has he created?

"Jake, what are you doing?" Glen shook in his seat scared of what might happen next.

"What you've been doing to me for the past six years! Do you know how much hurt and paint you've put me through? And I'm not taking it any more!" Jake grabbed the closest blunt object he could find , which was a lamp, and started to beat his father.

* * *

><p>Imogen sat in her room staring at the wall wondering what she should do to fix what Jake said. She hadn't expected Jake to spill her secrete right then and there, especially in front of Eli. She'd thought that Jake actually liked her enough to keep one of her most valued secrets. <em>This is all Clare's fault, if she hadn't been so stupid and got caught with Eli, none of us would be in this mess.<em>

"Ugh! I HATE her!" Imogen fell onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling thinking about the night she killed Julia. She had no remorse for what she did, she's glad she killed her. Not like she was anyone important. Imogen remembers the feeling she got when she heard Julia was dead, she felt like she had the upper hand. But now it seems like that hand has came back and slapped her in the face.

But she has nothing to worry about, no one had proof to if she actually killed Julia, the only proof there was is gone, all of it. She'd drive the car she hit Julia with into the ocean, and the laptop that held the photos and plans was crushed to a million pieces, burned and then buried in her old backyard. No one is able to figure out that she did it, the only one who knew the truth was Clary and she wouldn't throw her twin in front of the bus like that. Imogen's smile faltered when she thought of how sad her twin was when she learned of Julia's death, how depressed she became, and how she tried to take her own life last year.

She shook the feeling of guilt off and focused on her problem right now. _Okay, so only Jake and Clary know what really happened and Clare, Eli, and Shane just know what Jake said which is basically the same thing Clary and Jake know..._

"Shit!" it wasn't suppose to be like this, she was meant to be with Eli! She knows it. But no. Clare had to come out of nowhere and take him away from her. He was suppose to be her's and only her's. The only option was to get rid of Clare, but how? Everyone is going to be over protective because of Jake and since they think Imogen killed Julia, what is a girl to do? Imogen got up and walked over to her laptop and plugged in her old flash drive. On her flash drive popped up her old plan she used to get rid of Julia. Okay, she might not have gotten rid of all evidence that tied her to Julia's death, but maybe it could help to get rid of Clare too.

1) give back Julie's notebook and make up some lame excuse to why I have it

2) make plans with JUST Julie

3) convince her Eli is cheating on her

4) tell her that Clary and Eli have been sleeping together since middle school

5) make Eli look like a bad guy

6) tell Julie to talk to him

7) make sure they fight

8) Kill her

Imogen read over the list a few times before hatching up a new one modified to fit Clare.

1) Get on Clare's good side

2) be of helpful use if she goes to court with Jake

3) get Eli to turn on her

4) get Clary to look like a bad person

5) get Clare all alone

6) make friends with Clare

7) stab her in the back

8) Kill her

Imogen smiled at her modified plan, but felt a strange feeling in thee pit of her stomach, _fear? _She shook her head of the thought and continued to think of the wonderful things she could do to get rid of Clare Edwards for good, just like Julia Simmons.

* * *

><p>Jake looked down at his hands, they held so much blood, but not as much as the couch does. He dropped the lamp that was broken to bits and came down from the high he was under. He looked at the scene in front of him, on the once tan couched lied a disoriented looking version of Glen Martin. His face was smashed in and his head lied in an awkward position.<p>

"Dad.."

"Dad! Wake up!" he shook his fathers body but nothing happened, his body felt cold and stiff. Jake placed to fingers to Glen's neck...there was no pulse.

"Oh my god...did I..." Jake was horrified, he hadn't realized what he's done.

He was no better than Imogen.

He was just like her.

A killer.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter was mainly created to get an insight of where Imogen and Jake are in the story. I honestly didn't know what was to come of this chapter and I'm a little shocked that I could write something like this, not gonna lie. I hope you enjoy it! And I would love to take some ideas from you guys! It would help me a lot and I love hearing my reviewers' opinions on what to do next, it helps make the story much better. <strong>

**~MadameDegrassi354**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I should be going back to updating regularly which is about once every 2 weeks. I know that seems long of a wait but that's all I'm able to do. I know its been a while since I last updated but I will try my hardest to keep going, I had midterms, but I'm done now. I will also be updating again tomorrow or Monday because I owe it to you guys! Thank you for supporting my story!**

**Let the party being!**

* * *

><p>The sunlight beamed through the windows and past the light blue curtains of the hospital room landing on Clare's face. She felt the heat and moved her head away from the light snuggling deeper into her pillow, but her pillow was hard and moving up and down. She opened her eyes slightly and saw that her pillow was clad in black. She looked up to see that it wasn't a pillow her head lied upon, but a sleeping Eli. His right arm was securely wrapped around her waist and his left hand held her broken one.<p>

She smiled at the scene, but began to cry.

She hurt him, hurt him so bad. His left eye had a slight purplish hue to it, probably from Jake. And his lip had a fresh scar.

Clare sniffled and her body shook.

Eli opened his eyes from the sudden feeling and sound erupting from the fragile girl next to him. He felt his heart break looking at the sight. _Why is she crying?_

"Clare, whats wrong?"

"Everything.." she didn't move and just kept looking at the white wall next to her hospital bed. She was weeping for many reasons: she weeps for all the damage she's done to herself, she weeps for the harm she's done to Eli, and she weeps for the people who are worried about her right now.

She couldn't help herself, what was a girl to do? Anyone in her position would feel the same ways she does. She feels useless, alone, and frightened. She let Jake hurt her and hurt the people she loves; and she wants him to suffer as much as she has.

Clare suddenly shot up out of Eli's hold and instantly regretted it. Pain raced through her body and made her scream out in agony.

"Oh gosh!" more tears poured down her face as she bit back a sob, she didn't know how bad it was until that moment. She felt so broken, every piece of her was falling out of place and she hated that she couldn't stop it. She felt to strong warm arms pull her gently down onto the bed, she did not fight these arms, but welcomed them as they pulled her into Eli's lap.

"Clare! Why would you do that?" Eli wasn't mad at her, but was upset because of how broken she is.

"Because I couldn't do anything, I didn't do anything! I'm useless, alone, and deserved what happened to me. I don't deserve to be happy." she said hopelessly, what happened to the bright, optimistic, cheerful Clare he fell in love with?

"Clare, look at me." she kept her head hung low and refused to look at him, she didn't deserve to look at something as beautiful as him. Eli sighed and used his hands to cup the side of her face so she was looking him straight in the eyes.

"Why would you think of yourself that way?" he asked wiping away her fallen tears.

"How could I not? I created this huge mess and dragged everyone down with me. Everyone I care about got hurt because of me and I feel so guilty." more tears glittered in her blue eyes but she didn't let them fall.

"You have nothing to feel guilty for. You didn't know what to do, and that's okay. And no one got hurt because of you, so stop think such terrible things about yourself. I won't allow it." Eli spoke sincerely and pushed a curl behind her ear so he could see her beautiful face. She sighed and leaned into his warm hand, closed her eyes and yawned.

"Someone's still tired. It's only 6:30am, we should go back to sleep, unless you want to go down to the cafeteria and get some breakfast. I've heard from Adam that they have the best runny eggs ever!" She smiled at his sarcasm and shook her head.

"I just want to sleep, I don't think I should be moving for a while." he moved her off his lap gingerly and they both lied back down into the same position as before.

Clare looked up at Eli as he was looking down at her.

"Eli..."

"Yeah?"

She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, it wasn't meant to be passionate, but simple. When she pulled away she noticed a pink hue crossing his cheeks.

"What was that for?"

"For being here for me through everything. I don't know what I would do without you." he didn't say anything because the smile on his face said enough. She smiled back and lied back down, using his chest as her pillow once again. He ran his fingers through her hair helping her fall back asleep and soon enough he fell back asleep too.

* * *

><p><em>Few hours later<em>

Adam walked down the hospital hallway looking for room 308. The last time he was here he was getting a bullet removed from his arm and was losing blood. He cringed at the feeling and continued down the hallway. He finally found the room and looked through the small glass that was on the door to make sure she was in there. He wasn't shocked to find that Eli was in there already keeping her company, but what puzzled him was that Eli wore that same outfit yesterday. He held the bear he gotten Clare in his right hand and knocked on the door.

_Knock knock_

"Come in!" yelled Clare.

"What up buttercup, how you feeling?" Adam asked taking a seat on a hard chair next to the bed and handed her the cute little stuffed bear, that says, 'I hope you feel beary better'.

"Awe! Its so cute Adam, thank you!" she ruffled Adams hair and gave her new teddy bear a home on her bed.

"No problem, anything for my favorite ginger. How long until you're able to leave?"

"The doctor said he wanted to run a few more tests to make sure I don't have any head damage and to check to see if anything else was broken because I was too swollen when I first go here for them to know for sure. So I guess later today, maybe tomorrow." Clare Explained.

" That's cool. So...Eli, what time did you get here? Did you wake up and throw on what you had on yesterday so that you got here faster?" Adam joked but Eli stayed quiet.

The door opened and Clare's nurse walked in.

"Hello, Ms. Edwards. How are you feeling this morning? Any pain?" the nurse asked.

"When I first woke up this morning everything hurt when I moved quickly, but when I fell back asleep and woke up again I felt much better." Clare explained to the nurse who wrote everything down on a clip board.

"That's an improvement, I'll be back around noon to bring you to your other tests." The nursed smiled and was about to leave the room but stopped before stepping through the door.

"Oh, what's your name?" she asked looking at Eli.

"I'm Eli?" Eli was confused to why the nurse was asking for his name.

"Well Clare you're very lucky to have a guy like Eli, it was very sweet of you to stay here all night for her like that." with that the nurse left the room and the room fell silent.

"Well, that explains why you're wearing the same clothes from yesterday, bro." Adam snickered and Eli threw the closest object near him, which was a plastic fork.

Adam ducked the fork and Eli rolled his eyes.

"Hey! No violence in here!" Clare laughed.

"Sorry, Clare." Adam and Eli said in unison which caused them all to break out into a fit of laughter.

"I should get going, but I'll be back later. I gotta go shower and change." Eli said getting up and leaned over the bed to place a kiss on Clare's forehead.

As Eli passed Adam he pinched his nose, "Yeah, go take twelve showers, you reek!"

"Ha-Ha, your soooo funny Adam." Eli said sarcastically and left the room.

"Sooo, what's going on with you and Dr. doom? You guys feeling the love again?" Clare's face turned red at his comment and stayed quiet.

"You think I don't notice it, or anyone else? I had Shane and Clary chewing my ear off yesterday about how much you guys love each other still and do nothing about it. Whats holding you back?" this made Clare think back to last night when she gave Eli that simple kiss, but knew it was much more than a 'Thank you for being there for me', it was a, 'I want to be with you and I know you want to be with me too' kiss. It was meant for Eli to start thinking about where they are heading after everything blows over because she knows he's been thinking about the other night when they were in her bed together.

"I don't know because he didn't want to talk about what happened the day Jake walked in on us and-"

"What did Jake walk in on exactly, but if its about you and Eli doing some crazy ass shit, I rather not hear about it." Adam and Clare both cringed at the thought.

"No, nothing like that. We were in my room working on our English essay and after a while we fell asleep and I woke up and we almost kissed..."

"Seriously! Then why aren't you two dating again? He even stayed here last night Clare, the child is clearly still in love with you!"

"I don't know." Clare answered honestly. She tried to talk to Eli about this but he wanted to focus on her health only.

"But last night I kissed him." she didn't realize she said it until she saw the look on Adam's face.

"Really? Why?" Adam asked excitidly.

"Well, he's been here for me the whole time and fought Jake when I couldn't. He's amazing and I let him go, why did I do that?" its the one question that she keeps asking herself but doesn't seem to have the answer for.

"Clare, you can't keep blaming yourself for breaking up with Eli. In a way it was a good thing. Eli would have never found out he was Bipolar and would still be a mess." Adam tried to make her understand that it wasn't her fault, but she still felt that it was. She couldn't help it. If they never broke up she wouldn't be in a hospital and Eli would have never dated Julia's killer.

" I know Adam, but-"

"But nothing, Clare. You're a great person and everyone makes mistakes, and mistakes are what make us human. So don't beat yourself up so much." Adam gave her a smile and she returned it, he can always make her feel better.

"Thanks, Adam."

"No problem. Did you talk to the police yet, and give a report?"

"Yeah, they left right before you came, they're gonna follow up on a few things and see if they're able to arrest Jake." Clare Explained.

"That's good. Are you going to court?"

"I'm going to have to seeing that he's only seventeen and has a right to a lawyer."

"Well, that sucks. They should just let him rot in jail for what he did to you."

"I guess, but the only proof I have of abuse from Jake is these bruises and Eli, and that might not be enough evidence to convict him." it scared Clare that Jake was still out there and could walk into the hospital at any time and hurt her again.

"Is there anyone else who can help you?"

"Yeah, the only other person who had a relationship with Jake, Imogen." Clare hated that she needed help from a killer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoy this chapter I made it a bit longer so I can get this story moving along. I looked at the date I published this and I published this at the end of summer of 2011, awkward. So I might just do a few more chapters probably about 10 more. I would love to get some reviews! And tell me your opinion on the new Degrassi promos! I'm dying right now from lack of EClare! Oh and who do you want for class president, Clare or Drew? I'm going to make a poll on my page, so go vote!<strong>

**~MadameDegrassi354**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, how you doing? I hope all my EClare fans are hanging in there, I know its a tough time right now, but we have to pull through and have happy thoughts! The season isn't over yet and Eli and Clare have a chance at a happy ending! Keep the EClare faith alive! But I found it crazy that people gave up on Degrassi because Eli and Clare broke up. Crazy! I know its been a while since I've posted for this story, I just went through a lot... also, I'll try my best to update!**

**Let the fun begin!**

* * *

><p>"Hold on there, what did you just say?" Adam couldn't believe the words coming from this girls mouth.<p>

"I need Imogen's help if I'm gonna get Jake." Clare Explained. Adam got up from the bed and walked over to her clip board and looked at it.

"Adam, what are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you hit your head because your not thinking straight." He replied flipping through the papers.

"Adam, I'm fine and thinking straight. Who else would have proof of Jake's abuse besides Imogen?"

"No one. Even if you get Imogen on your side, how will Eli react to this? The girl killed Julia, his first love. I don't think he wants to lose his second to the same girl."

"I understand that you might think that I'm crazy, but Imogen is my only hope of getting Jake behind bars." Clare explained and hoped Adam understood.

"Maybe, but their has to be another way, a saner way."

"I don't think there's another way, I'm sorry Adam but this is what I have to do." Clare's word was final and there was nothing Adam could do.

Adam looked at her for a long time and finally agreed with her decision, " Fine, but what are you going to tell Eli, he isn't exactly gonna be all happy go lucky about this."

Clare gave Adam a sheepish look. " I was hoping you had an idea..."

"Umm..." Adam stared intensely at the wall for what seemed like an hour but was only five minutes before he came up with an idea.

"You're Clare Edwards. You're Eli's biggest weakness, he can't say no to you. And if it means getting Jake put away, he'll be all for it.

"And if he isn't all for it? I can't risk losing out friendship again, it took way to long for it to get fixed and I don't think I could deal with all that pain again." Clare looked out the window and saw a few drops of rain hit the glass, the sky was a deep gray and a flash of light lit up the sky. The weather outside was perfect for how she felt.

* * *

><p>Clary sat in her room wishing everything could be different. Eli wouldn't answer her calls and Shane was at work, which left her alone. She hated being alone, ever since Julia died.<p>

When everyone found out Clare was going to be okay, Eli wouldn't speak to Clary, he even ignored Shane. Did he believe that it was Clary's fault? Was he mad because she never told him about Imogen? All these thoughts were giving her a headache and she really needed Shane, he was her rock and without him she was falling apart. She knows that she shouldn't depend on a guy that much, but she hasn't been able to trust someone like Shane in a long time.

Clary always hated having people mad at her. Even for something she never did.

_Eli, can we please talk? -Clary_

…..

Ten minutes later and she receives nothing back from him.

_I don't understand why you're mad at me...I didn't do anything wrong...please talk to me. -Clary_

…_.._

Twenty minutes later and still nothing. At this point Clary was in tears and she doesn't understand why Eli was acting this way.

_Eli..please. If I was able to I would have told you the truth, but I wasn't going to throw my sister under the bus like that. Blood is thicker than water, and you're my best friend and I love you, but I wish you could understand why I kept this from you all these years. And don't act as if Julia's death only affect you, I was hurt too. How do you think I felt living with the person who killed her, I share blood with that murderer. I have no reason to apologize, so I'm not going to. I wish I didn't have to say this over a text message, but you left me no choice. -Clary_

An hour later and she received no messages from Eli.

She looked at her blank phone screen and then threw her phone across her room and it hit a picture on her dresser. She got up and picked up the fallen picture and began to sob. It was a picture of her, Eli and Julia back at Bardell freshman year. They were all making funny faces at the camera, Clary remembers that day, it was the same day Eli and Julia started going out. She placed the picture back on her night stand and walked out of her room and went to the kitchen.

When Clary was away getting help in New York her therapist taught her to find outlets for her anger and depression. So she would bake. She was pretty good at it too. She went to the fridge and grabbed out eggs and butter. Than went to the cabinet and got a large mixing bowl. She grabbed flour, sugar, baking powder, salt, vanilla extract, and measuring cups. She mixed all the ingredients together and put the dough in the fridge to harden. While the dough was in the fridge she grabbed her cutting board and sprinkled flour on it and after took out some colorful sprinkles and different cookie cutters. She took the dough out of the fridge and placed it on the cutting board. She took her rolling pin and put flour on it and than put flour on her on her own hands.

She rolled out the dough and took the cookie cutters and pushed them into the dough and than placed the shaped dough on cookie sheets. After that she put sprinkles on the dough and put them in the oven for ten minutes. When they were done she took them out of the oven and placed them on the cooling rack. She cleaned up the kitchen and was glad that her mom kept extra ingredient around the house. This helped her forget about Eli and everything that was going on for the time being.

* * *

><p>Eli knew he should have responded to Clary, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was so confused and upset. He just got home from the hospital and he received all three of Clary's messages and didn't know what to say, he didn't even know how he felt about the whole situation. He's so caught up in Clare's issues with Jake that his feeling about Imogen possibly being the one who killed Julia didn't matter. All that mattered to him was making sure Jake got what he deserved for hurting Clare.<p>

"Are you sure about this, Clare? I mean, we can find another way to get evidence that Jake is abusive without having to use Imogen." Adam was definitely again using Imogen for help.

"I don't have any other choice, Adam. I'm sorry, but its what I have to do." she picked up her cell phone from the night stand and dialed Imogen's number.

"Hello, Imogen. I need your help. Its about Jake." Clare and Imogen talked on the phone for a few minutes and then Clare hung up.

"Well?" Adam asked.

"She said that Jake also hurt her and said that she'll help me."

* * *

><p>"Bye Clare" Imogen smiled and did a little victory dance. She walked over to her computer and opened a document. She went back to her list and smiled knowing she got one item checked off her list.<p>

"Oh, Clare Edwards. You have no idea what you just got yourself into." and Imogen began to laugh psychotically.

**Well, I know this isn't one of my best chapters, but it was something. Right? Whose excited for Degrassi in June ? I hope everything ends well for Eli and Clare, and by the looks of the promo it seems that way. And is anyone else sad that it's Munro's last episode as Eli and then he graduates. I'm gonna need a few boxes of tissues for when that episode airs. I would love to hear your thoughts! Reviews please! **

**~MadameDegrassi354**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, I know its been a while since I've updated. I'm done with school and no more exams, so now its time to write! I promise I will update as much as I can for this story. It only has a few more chapters to go before the end. Thank you for reading this story and favoring it so much. Who saw the Degrassi finale special? Who's excited for season 13? I'm so happy that Clare and Eli are dating again and that Eli isn't leaving us just yet! But I'm upset that Fimogen is done and that Imogen got held back. And, Oh my, what's going on with Clare? I really hope she doesn't die on us now! And I know, some of you guys hate Clare now, but she's still a sweet person, so just give her another chance! And holy, crap, we got EClare sex! After three years, we finally got it and Eli was so sweet about it! Gah, I think every girl deserves an Eli in her life! And a magical first time! **

**Haha, I ranted too long this time, back to the good stuff!**

* * *

><p>Eli made his way back to the hospital when he was finished with his shower. He took a quick stop in the gift shop on the main floor and grabbed Clare a stuffed penguin and a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. He smirked when he grabbed the ice cream remembering the last time he had this ice cream and how Clare licked it off his thumb. He payed the the cashier and made his way to the elevator across the hall. He pressed the up button and soon after the elevator doors opened.<p>

"Wait! Hold the elevator!" a familiar voice yelled. Eli repeatedly pushed the close door button but the door didn't close in time and Clary was in the elevator with him.

"Wow, asshole." Clary muttered and Eli continued to ignore her. To say the least they weren't in the talking mood. Once the elevator reached Clare's floor they both walked out and made their way down to Clare's room.

"What are you doing here?" Eli finally asked but Clary said nothing and continued to walk. They finally reached Clare's room and knocked before entering.

Clare looked up from the book she was reading and smiled when she saw Eli and Clary.

"Hey guys, whats up?"

"Nothing much. I got you something from the gift shop" Eli handed her the ice cream and the penguin.

"Awe! Thanks, Eli! You remembered that I love penguins?" she asked shocked and giddy all at once.

"How could I forget, you practically dragged me to go see Happy Feet Two." they chuckled at the memory.

"Excuse me, you were just as excited as I was to go see that movie!" their laughter died down and they just stared at each other and Clary felt extremely uncomfortable.

"I'll come back later if you want me to.." Clary started to walk towards the door.

"No! Stay Clary, I actually have to talk to you both about something and I don't think either one of you is going to like it very much."

"What?" Eli and Clary said in unison and looked at each other.

"As you already know, I have to go to court with Jake in a few short weeks and in order for him to be convicted of abuse I have to have another person speak along side me to make the accusations concrete." Clare braced her self for what she was going to say next.

"The other person I have speaking along side me will be Imogen, I don't have any other choice." Clare looked up to see Clary with wide eyes and Eli looking at her with disbelief.

"What did you just say?" Eli asked as if he didn't hear her right the first time.

"Please tell me this is a joke." Clary took a seat near the wall and crossed her arms.

"I wish their was another way-"

"Their HAS to be another way. I don't want you around Imogen." Eli was not allowing Clare any where near that girl, she already took Julie away from him; she can't take Clare too!

"Yeah, Clare. Imogen may seem like she's trying to help you, but in the end she'll just stab you in the back. Or worse." Clary pleaded.

"Look at what she did to Julie, I don't need that happening to you too." Eli stepped closer to Clare's bed and sat down while he took her non-broken hand.

"Guys! There is nothing I can do, and if we want Jake to be behind bars, we need Imogen." Clare explained and hoped they understood.

"I don't like this one bit," Clare looked deep into Eli's eyes and hoped he would change his mind, "but I guess it's our only shot."

"Clary?" Clare looked over to her new found best friend.

"I'm not going to lie to you Clare, my sister is messed up. No joke. But if she's your only chance than I'm not going to stand in your way." Clary smiled.

"But while you're with Imogen, someone has to be with you at all times." Eli added.

Clare sighed, "I understand, I rather not be alone with her, that's why both of you are here right now. Imogen is on her way over right now."

"Wait, you already asked her to help you?" Clary asked.

"Before when Adam was here I called her and asked if she would help with the case against Jake."

"Even if we weren't okay with this, you were still going to go through with it?" Eli asked.

"I'm sorry, Eli. But I had no other choice." Clare tried to explain but he wasn't hearing it. He let go of her hand and started to walk towards the door.

"Eli, your going to leave because I didn't ask you first before I called Imogen?"

"I don't think I'm ready to be in the same room as Imogen right now, I have to go." Eli walked back to Clare, kissed her forehead, and walked out of the room. Clare looked down at her now cold hand and frowned, she wished he didn't leave.

Clary walked over and took Eli's old seat, "Hey, don't frown. He'll be back. It's hard for him right now. If it's any help, I still haven't talked to Imogen since everything that happened."

"So Imogen really did kill Julie. Why? Why did you never go to the police about it?"

"What if Darcy had killed Adam, would you tell the police that your sister was a murderer?"

Clare thought about it for a moment, "No, because she's my sister. But would you say anything now?"

"I don't know. After thinking about all the pain and suffering Eli and I went through, I'm not sure what to do anymore. As of right now, she's no longer my sister, she's just a girl who shares the same face as me."

"Oh."

"Oh? What's that suppose to mean?" Clary gave Clare a confused look.

"I don't know what happened when I was sleeping, but the dreams I had seemed so real and.."

"Clare, what happened in your dream?"

"Julia was in my dream."

"What do you mean she was in your dream? Did she talk to you or something, from the other side?" Clary wasn't being funny either, she believed in the after life and in ghosts. Probably due to the fact her cousin Gabby in New York is obsessed with paranormal books and got Clary hooked.

"Yeah, she helped me face my fear of Jake and told me how to get back here, but she also made me promise her something."

"What did she make you promise her?"

"That I would expose Imogen for what she did." Clare explained.

"So you're telling me that my dead best friend told you, in a dream, to expose my twin sister as her murder?"

"Yup." Clary absorbed all this in before giving Clare an answer.

"Huh, that's why you were asking me those questions before..."

"I won't say anything unless you let me. But I make no promises about Eli."

"Lets get through your situation with Jake first, then will focus on Imogen. Okay?" Clare nodded her head and Clary sighed with relief. She did believe Clare and her dream. And she does want justice for Julie's death too, but is it worth throwing Imogen under the bus?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure who still reads this story or not, but thank you for tagging along for the ride for this long. I started this story two years ago and I'm still writing it. Haha. I hope to hear from you guys! And I want to start a new story once this one is done so give me ideas! Please leave a comment and make my day, okay? <strong>

**~MadameDegrassi354**


End file.
